Black Weapons
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: When Lord Death suspects a Lesser Reaper of straying from his path, he decides to send a group of Weapons and Meisters to observe. With Maka, Kid, Anya, Akane, Soul, and Tsubaki undercover and staying with the Earl Phantomhive and his strange Butler, how will things go in the end? KiMa main pairing, though not all about them.
1. The Mission, Maka is a Weapon?

_**Black Weapons**_

 _ ***S***_

 _ **So I just recently just got into watching Black Butler. But I feel that after seeing Grell, Black Butler and Soul Eater would be a very fitting crossover... Hopefully. We shall see how this goes XD. I'm not too good at crossovers and being so new to an anime... eh... it will be an adventure to us all.**_

 _ ***S***_

 **Song: Phoenix by Fallout Boy**

 _ ***S***_

 **Chapter 1: The Mission, Maka is a weapon?**

 _DWMA, NEVADA, U.S.A._

"Meisters' Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Akane, and Anya Heburn , and weapons' Soul Evans, and Tsubaki please report to the Death Room," the voice over the intercom reached the ears of the five EAT students and one NOT student. Maka, Kid, Akane, and Soul made their way down the maze of hallways to the Death Room, none of them strangers to the room. Anya met up with them halfway, escorted by Marie.

"Sorry, Anya didn't know the way, so I escorted her, now that you guys are here, I'll just leave you here then," Marie said smiling.

"Miss Maire, do you know why we're being sent to see Lord Death?" Maka asked as the woman turned around to walk away.

"Sorry Maka, I have no clue," Marie said shrugging.

"We get to see Lord Death?" Anya asked, barely keeping the excitement from her voice.

"That's nothing new to us, Anya," Akane said smiling at the princess. She puffed her face at him and looked away.

"Akane, be nice," Maka said chiding the other Star kid. He shrugged and walked ahead with Soul and Kid.

"Boys," Tsubaki said laughing slightly. "Still... It is strange to be called in without Black*Star..." she muttered. "Usually we're getting told we're failing..." She drooped down and sighed.

"Failing?" Anya asked.

"In EAT, you have to make a certain number of souls collected and Black*Star and Tsubaki were number one for collecting none," Maka said giving a sympathetic look to the weapon.

"At least we didn't have 99 souls confiscated," Tsubaki said playfully, and it was Maka's turn to droop.

"That wasn't even fair," she whined, but perked up. "Anyway, it's all in the past! Soul and I are even closer to our goal then ever!"

"Be quite," Soul called back, "how embarrassing," he muttered.

"But she's right Soul," Kid said. "Don't you guys have 96 souls right now?" The Reaper looked over his shoulder at the girls and zeroed his gaze on Maka, and his eyes softened. He had recently discovered he felt very close to the Scythe Meister and Soul never ceased to mess with him about it.

"Compliments will get you nowhere," the white haired teen said.

"It wasn't technically a compliment," Akane mused, wearing a smirk. The group of teens stopped in front of the door to the Death Room, and Kid knocked once before walking in. Anya gaped at the Guillotines and stared around with wide eyes. At the end of the strange hallway, the room opened up, and in front of a giant mirror stood Lord Death, and at his side, Maka's father Spirit, otherwise known as Death Scythe.

"Welcome welcome!" Lord Death said happily, hopping around in his strange way.

"Hello Lord Death," all six students chorused.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, and all mixed, no one partner team other than Maka and Soul," Lord Death said, his voice for once turned serious. "I have an important mission for you, and only the six of you can pull it off."

"Only us father?" Kid asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yes, only you six," Lord Death confirmed. "You will be traveling to England, and staying with a wealthy lord for observation."

"Us being the observers of course," Aakane said, not really a question but close enough to one. He pushed his glasses a little further up his nose and watched Lord Death closely.

"Of course," Lord Death said. "You lot may not know that since I cannot leave the school, I have lesser Reapers under me who do my work for me, and it has come to my attention lately that one of them and his weapon have strayed from their path."

"What does this have to do with the Lord we are staying with?" Kid asked tilting his head, of course he had known of the lesser Reapers, they were made, just a tiny bit of his father's soul implanted in theirs. Suddenly Kid grinned slightly and blushed as his thoughts took off in a different direction, and while he was in his own world, he missed his father's explanation.

"The Lord Phantomhive's aunt seems to have allowed this particular Reaper into her home," Lord Death said, barely registering his son's behaviour, but noticing the glances he would take at Maka. _'Oh ho, has my little Kiddo fallen for Miss Maka?'_ He wondered. Unfortunately for Kid, he wasn't the only one who had noticed the looks Kid was giving Maka. Spirit growled and walked over to Kid, getting right in his face. Kid blinked, and moved back a bit.

"What do you think you're doing looking at my Maka like that?" Spirit asked loudly, Kid's face lit up bright red and he started stammering. A quick glance to the side showed Soul on the ground laughing while Maka's face was just as red. "Keep your hands to yourself you little brat." Lord Death sighed as the situation deteriorated quickly, Spirit was soon shaking Kid and yelling all sorts of embarrassing things.

"Reaper CHOP!"

"Maka CHOP!" The two hits hit at the same time and Spirit was left on the floor unconscious. "Stop meddling in my love life!" Maka growled and subsequently backtracked, "N-not that I have one, or anything like that!" She started waving her hands around and stammered more excuses as Lord Death coughed.

"If we can get back on track please," he said clearing his throat. The students turned their attention back to their leader. "Miss Anya, you will have to slip back into your fancy dresses, you shall be there as a representative as your family. Maka, you will be going as her personal maid and Tsubaki will be her guard. Kid you will be going as a lord, and heir to myself of course, though these people are not keyed into what the DWMA is or does, and that should not be revealed for the time being. Akane will be going as your butler and Soul is to be your guard."

"Um, Lord Death," Maka said. "No objections to that or anything, but I'm the only one with a weapon, what will Kid, Akane, and Anya do in case the need arises?" Maka asked.

"Good question Meister Maka!" Lord Death said happily, he clapped his hands together and bounced around behind the small group, with no effort he picked Tsubaki up and placed her beside Anya. "Miss Anya I would like you to work on resonating your soul with Tsubaki's," he moved back and picked Maka and Soul up and switched them around to where Soul was beside Akane and Maka was beside Kid. "Soul will work with Akane," he bounced back around to stand in front of them.

"What about Kid and Maka then?" Anya piped up.

"Meister Maka have you been working on that project?" Lord Death asked turning around to face his mirror. Maka shrunk down a bit but nodded.

"Professor Stein and I work on it when we get the chance, Miss Marie is a big help too of course," the girl said, her cheeks tinged pink when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"What project?" Soul asked her frowning slightly, he wasn't aware of anything extra she was working on.

"Well that's all for now students," Lord Death said. "I'll need you all to meet at the airport in two days at 8 AM."

"Such a symmetrical time to meet!" Kid said, his eyes glazing over. He turned to follow the others out, but Lord Death grabbed the back of his and Maka's shirts, holding them back.

"Hold on a minute you two," he said. Soul and Tsubaki looked over their shoulders and paused but Lord Death waved them on.

"Go on guys," Maka said smiling, "we'll see you back in class." The two shrugged and continued. Lord Death waited until they were gone before he prodded Spirit.

"Wake up you lazy Death Scythe," he said. He turned to Maka and Kid. "Your pairing will be more difficult than the others. At least their weapons know how to be weapons." Maka frowned and flinched slightly.

"But Maka is a Meister as am I father," Kid said confused, he looked at Maka and she smiled regretfully at him.

"Not fully," She said quietly. "You forget that papa is a weapon, which means I have weapon blood. The fight with Asura woke it up," she chuckled nervously. "Imagine my horror waking up one morning with a shredded pillow and a scythe blade for an arm." She scratched the back of her head. "I;ve been working with Professor Stein, Miss Marie, and sometimes Papa on controlling it."

"It's slow going but she's getting there," Spirit said from where he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"So...Maka is going to be my weapon on this mission?" Kid asked. He blinked a few times. "BUT SHE SAID SHE WAS A SCYTHE AND SCYTHES ARE NOT SYMMETRICAL!"

"Reaper CHOP!" Lord Death hit Kid to silence him. "It will be good for you to work with an actual scythe for once, and it will be Maka's first time with someone who can't use whichever weapon they please." Kid whimpered and Lord Death sighed. "Its time to grow up Kiddo," he said. "Soon enough you will be taking over as a full time reaper and how do you expect to use Spirit or even Soul by that time if you haven't even practiced with a close range weapon?" Kid hung his head and he knew his father was right.

"It's okay Kid," Maka said letting her hand rest on his shoulder. "It will be a learning experience for us both!" She said happily.

"Y-yeah," Kid said looking up at her. Warmth spread through him upon seeing her smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well that's settled, Kid, you'll join Maka after school when she works with Stein and Marie," Lord Death said. "Take the time to get used to each other's wavelengths. Now, back to class with you!" Spirit stood up and joined Lord Death in watching the two walk out of the Death Room.

"They grew up so fast," Spirit said with a sigh. "To think, they played together when they were younger and they don't even know it." He chuckled slightly and sighed again. "I guess there could be worse people for her to be even halfway interested in."

"I think its cute!" Lord Death said clapping his hands together again. "Though I guess we should warn them that servants aren't supposed to be close to their supposed "masters"," he shrugged. "Oh well!"

 _ ***S***_

The rest of the day went almost uneventful until Akane told Black*Star what had happened between Spirit and Kid. The boy had stood up in class and started laughing.

"Hey Kid!" Black*Star called. "Heard you had a run-in with Maka's father!" He started laughing harder. "Also heard you clammed up and started muttering nonsense." Kid shrunk further into his seat while Patty laughed.

"Did Maka's father find out about your crush on Maka?" She asked loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. Kid groaned and slammed his face into the desk. By now Black*Star and Soul were dying laughing, even Professor Stein wore an amused expression at the front of the classroom. "Ops," Patty laughed. "Sorry Kid."

"Shut up you idiot," Maka said hitting Soul with her textbook. She turned and glared at Black*Star. "Professor, will you be the mediator in a fight between Black*Star and I?" Her face was determined, besides, it would be a good going away present for the blue haired ninja. Black*Star and Kid both looked surprised, but then a grin spread across Black*Star's face.

"Looks like Kid has a Lady in shining armor coming to his rescue huh?" He said.

"Oh, well then.." Stein stood up and turned the screw in his head a few times until it clicked. "We should take this outside, can't have you destroying the classroom."

"Certainly," Maka and Black*Star said. Maka held her hand out to Soul and he shook his head before transforming and landing in her waiting hands, behind them, Tsubaki did the same. The whole class trekked outside, the crowd growing as they passed several other classrooms, and Marie joined Stein when her NOT class decided to watch the fight.

"What happened to make Maka want to fight Black*Star?" She asked. Stein laughed and told her quietly about what had happened, and Marie chuckled as well. Anya grabbed Tsugumi and Meme's hands and drug them past the two teachers to catch up with the EAT Seniors.

"What are you thinking Maka?" Anya asked once she caught up.

"Huh?" Maka looked at the trio and smiled. "Oh hey guys," she laughed. "Well, I don't think I was honestly, but he shouldn't have gone and embarrassed Kid and myself like that. Though Akane shouldn't have instigated it." She shot the black haired meister a look.

"What can I say?" He said shrugging.

"You knew what he would do Akane," Maka accused.

"Maybe, maybe not," was the only answer she got. Maka grumbled as the students around them laughed, Patty's voice louder than them all. Kid pushed his way to Maka's side.

"Maka, you don't have to do this," he said frowning. Maka smiled at him almost shyly and nodded.

"I know," She said. "But I am because he will be an example. If he isn't punished then the others will just poke and tease as well."

"What?! Was my head not a good enough target?" Soul accused, his image flashing in the blade of her scythe.

"Speaking of that," Maka said grabbing his pole with both hands and holding him out in front of her. "I'm your partner, aren't you supposed to stick up for me?" She asked.

"I don't know, aren't you supposed to share things with me?" He asked before disappearing. Guilt stabbed through her and she frowned as they exited the building and walked out into the courtyard.

"Soul..." She said quietly sharing a quick look with Kid.

"Good luck Maka," Kid said before melting back into the crowd, to stand with Liz and Patty. Crona and Marie came to stand near their group as well.

"Do you think Maka can handle this fight Kid?" Liz asked her meister. Kid smiled, with the power of a weapon in her, Maka could definitely give Black*Star a run for his money.

"Maka has gotten a lot stronger," Marie said smiling over at them. "I've been very please with her progress these last few weeks."

"Maka has been taking extra lessons with Stein and Marie," Kid explained at Liz and Patty's excused expressions. He turned his attention forward to where Maka and Black*Star had settled into ready positions.

"Last chance to chicken out Maka," Black*Star taunted. "After all, I'm the one who beat your boyfriend over there," he said cocking a thumb at Kid.

"Shut up! I won't chicken out," Maka snapped. Stein pushed his glasses up to see better and looked between the two students.

"A fair fight you two," he said, though he was looking more at Maka than Black*Star. "First blood wins, just no killing each other." He turned his back on the two as they suddenly rushed each other. He heard metal clash and shook his head. These two. He looked up to see Lord Death and Spirit watching from an upper balcony. The crowd around them also suggested that the whole school had heard about their fight and had come to watch. Someone's pride was gonna be hurt after this.

Maka blocked Tsubaki's ninja sword blade with Soul's handle and jumped back out of Black*Star's range. The blue-haired boy smirked and rushed at Maka again, giving her no time to attack, making her block each of his attacks. Maka set her mouth in a frown and leaped up and over Black*Star and spun quickly, aiming the back of Soul's blade at his knees. The ninja easily evaded her attack and spun back to face her, but this time it was Maka on the offensive, and Black*Star was actually having a hard time blocking all of her attacks.

"Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb mode!" He shouted, Tsubaki quickly transformed and Black*Star threw her down, and the area was quickly shrouded in smoke. Maka coughed and relied on her Soul Perception to tell where the other meister was. Her eyes flew open and she spun around. The crowd waited anxiously for the smoke to clear and when it did they gasped. Maka stood with Soul's blade hooked around Black*Star and Tsubaki's Enchanted Sword blade was right between Maka's eyes. The two glared at each other and blood dripped from Maka's cheek at the same time blood dripped from Black*Star's arm.

"Draw," Stein said lazily. Maka certainly had improved, but he hadn't expected it to end so soon, or with the results that it did. The two meisters stood up straight and let go of their partners as they transformed back into their human forms. Stein expected to have to break up a fight between the two when Black*Star smirked.

"Yeah okay," he said. "You proved your point, but I'm not leaving it alone." He turned to the crowd and pointed at Kid and then back at Maka. "FIRST PERSON WHO MESSES WITH EITHER OF THEM ANSWERS TO ME, GOT IT?" He shouted. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off, Tsubaki following him closely. "This isn't over Maka," he said lowly when he passed the blonde meister.

"Of course not," she said walking towards Stein and Kid. Students started dispersing, as school had officially ended for the day.

"Well done Maka," Stein said. "Are you and Kid ready?" He asked. "We'll be working at my house today."

"Sure professor," Maka said sending a guilty look over her shoulder at Soul, who now stood with Crona, Liz, and Patty.

"Don't worry about it," Soul said suddenly. "I get it, when you're ready you'll tell me. For now, we're gonna go play some basketball." He smirked at them. "You might want to keep a book handy whatever you do, Kid might get distracted." Maka blushed and threw a book at Soul, who caught it and smiled. "Bye guys."

"Well, let's go," Stein said leading the way. Marie followed him closely, the two adults chattering about lesson plans. Maka and Kid brought up the rear, they looked at each other and blushed before looking away. The silence that followed wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't exactly comforting. Stein held the door to his strange house open and allowed Maka and Kid in first, Marie followed them and Stein shut the door, locking it after him. Maka shot him a glance, he'd never locked the door before.

"Soul is curious now, do you honestly think he wouldn't try to sneak in and see what we were doing?" He asked.

"Oh... Yeah I didn't think about that," Maka said quietly.

"Anyway, today we'll just work on you two matching soul wavelengths. It shouldn't be too difficult as you've had to match wavelengths for the team resonance, but each of you know what a weapon and meister pair should be like. Think about that and begin."

 _ ***S***_

It was almost three hours later when Stein heard the thump upstairs, he smirked at Maire and looked at the pair sitting cross-legged on the floor across from each other. They had been resonating successfully for a while now and he didn't exactly want to break that concentration, but he resonated briefly with Maka.

 _'You'll find that your partners have entered the building,'_ He said through their link, before he cut it off he heard a loud exaggerated sigh from Maka. He opened his eyes the same time as Kid and Maka. Maka stood up immediately and glared up at the ceiling above them. Loud thumps could still be heard.

"How stupid are they?" She asked out loud. "They know that three of us here can see souls." She shook her head, her pigtails flying. "Idiots."

"Come on then, let's go meet our unexpected guests," Stein said. "Maka, do you think you could at least hold Marie in weapon form for," he mentally calculated time. "About ten minutes?"

"Of course," Maka said happily. Marie smiled and transformed, landing neatly in Maka's hands. Stein nodded for Kid to go up the stairs first, as they climbed, they could hear muffled breathing.

"Black*Star, shut up, they'll hear us!" They heard Liz say. Kid stopped at a corner and looked back, Stein walked forward turning his screw and he was pleased when the group in front of him, their backs to them of course, froze in fear.

"Well well," he said quietly. "What do we have here Maka, Kid?" Maka and Kid took up places on either side of him. Maka rested Marie on her shoulder, partly to look nonchalant, and partly because she was still slightly heavy to her. The small group turned around slowly, and Maka blew everything because she couldn't help but laugh at their terrified faces. Kid joined her shortly after, and Marie transformed, laughing as well.

"You guys should have seen your faces," Maka laughed from her new spot on the floor.

"That's so uncool," Soul muttered. The three people laughing got themselves under control and stood up.

"Uncool?" Maka said shaking her head. "What's uncool is you sneaking in here trying to see what was going on."

"What's even more uncool is that I had to sneak in here to find find out, when my own partner should be telling me!" Soul snapped.

"Did you ever think that maybe I couldn't tell you?" Maka asked, hurt seeping into her voice. "Can't you trust me?" She asked.

"I don't know, can I?" Soul asked looking her in the eye. Maka gasped and took a step back, and even those standing with Soul gasped in shock. Maka glared at him.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said!" She nearly shouted and jumped slightly when Marie put a hand on her shoulder. _'Calm down,'_ the female death scythe said in her mind, briefly resonating souls with her. "Don't expect me home tonight," Maka told him. "I'll stay with Liz and Patty tonight." With that Maka turned on her heel and ran back down the stairs. Soul groaned and knew he'd screwed up.

"Good job," Kid said before turning to follow her. Stein sighed, this certainly hadn't gone well. And he hoped that Maka had made it outside before losing the barely there control she had over her weapon side.

"Go home," he told the shocked kids. "And don't pester Maka or Kid, when they can tell you they will." He turned and walked back down the stairs, feeling the group of kids follow him. He could also feel the waves of disapproval that Marie felt towards Soul. One-by-one, led by the Thompson sisters, Soul, Tsubaki, Back*Star, and even Crona, exited their teacher's house. Liz and Patty set their feet towards Gallow's Manor and quickly drew away from the others.

"What an idiot," Liz muttered quietly. Sure, she'd been slightly put off when she found out that Kid was going on a mission without them, and then was taking extra lessons with Professor Stein and Miss Marie without them as well. But still, she trusted Kid enough to know he would tell them eventually. It suddenly hit Liz, what if Soul was jealous... She pondered that thought all the way home it certainly was a probability. She opened the mansion's front door and Patty ran in.

"Kid! We're home!" She called she ran up the stairs to their meister's room and threw the door open. "Oh! Sorry!" She giggled shutting the door quickly. Maka and Kid looked at each other and blushed. Patty had just walked in on them kissing.

"Perhaps we should go downstairs," Kid suggested. Maka nodded.

"That's probably a good idea," she agreed. They gathered up what was left of their pride and went downstairs to join Liz and Patty. Kid cleared his throat and Liz hung her head over the couch and smirked slightly.

"Patty told me you guys were doing naughty things," she joked. Patty made kissing noises from beside her sister.

"Shut up," Kid mumbled quietly, his and Maka's faces turning red.

"Don't worry," Liz said. "I won't tell anyone, and neither will Patty, though after today, everyone will be expecting it."

"Good thing we leave in two days," Maka said.

"Oh yeah," Kid said. "I'm sure I can trust you two not to burn the house down while I am gone?" He asked his weapons.

"Sure thing!" Patty said, a plan to move everything two inches to the left already forming in her mind.

"I have no idea how long we'll be gone," Kid warned them, he drug Maka over to the couch and Liz and Patty opened up so the two could sit in between them. "Can you entertain yourselves?" He asked.

"Sure," Liz said waving her hand, "we'll go bother Master at Deathbucks, we haven't been in a while. Right Patty?" Her sister nodded enthusiastically. "So, let's watch movies all night!"

"But we have school tomorrow," Maka said looking at Liz in surprise.

"So, we hardly ever have another girl here! So now we can watch girly movies and veto Kid!" Liz said clapping her hands together as she got up to put a movie in.

"That's no fair!" Kid whined.

"Yeah sis!" Patty said. "I want to watch something about giraffes!" Arguing soon broke out between the meister and his weapons as Maka watched amused from the sidelines. That is until they realized they had someone who could decided for them. All three of them crowded around Maka and looked at her with begging eyes.

"Which one do you want to watch Maka?" Liz asked. "Girly movies, action films, or giraffe documentaries?" Maka looked at all three of them and chuckled nervously.

"Why not all?" She said after a few minutes. They blinked for a minute and raced for the DVD player, Patty beating them all. So, with a giraffe documentary in, they all settled in on the couch again. Maka scooted closer to Kid and leaned on him, her head on his shoulder. Eventually, as the night wore on, Liz and Patty moved in closer as well, and that is how Lord Death found them all when he got home. He chuckled and carried Patty upstairs to her room before returning for the others one by one. He stood over Maka for a moment before biting the proverbial bullet and took her to Kid's room and tucked her in on the other side of his bed. By the time he had made it to the door, Maka and Kid were already in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in each other.

 _ ***S***_

 _Two Days Later: Death City Airport_

Maka stretched as she and Soul got off of his motorcycle and made their way to the gate for their flight to England.

"Do you really trust Liz with your bike?" Maka asked as they walked.

"Sure, I trust Liz, it's Patty I'm not sure about," he said.

"True," Maka said, blushing as she remembered waking up in Kid's bed yesterday. Patty had to be bribed to keep her mouth shut over the incident. "Look! There are the others!" She said pointing to where Black*Star was jumping up and down waving at them.

"Yeah, can't miss them that's for sure," Soul muttered. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about Black*Star not being cool at all. They hurried to join them.

"Where's Anya?" Maka asked.

"She'll be meeting us in England," Kid said. "She, Akane, and Clay flew back to her castle so they could pack some of her more "fancy clothes"," he said.

"Akane and Clay?" Soul asked.

"Apparently they're employed by Anya's parents," Kid said, he smiled at Maka and reached a hand out to her. Maka took it happily and leaned into him briefly, their souls sparking and connecting for a moment.

"Did you and Akane get to work on matching wavelengths?" Maka asked Soul. He grimaced.

"Yeah, but its weird," he said.

"Same here," Tsubaki said quietly.

"I didn't find it weird matching wavelengths with Kid," Maka said. She almost immediately realized her mistake especially when Kid covered his face with his free hand. "Oh..." she said quietly.

"Why were you and Kid matching wavelengths?" Soul asked. "And is that even possible?" He leered at them, and their other friends stared them down, so Maka was glad for once when she saw her father walking towards them with Stein and Marie.

"Oh thank Death," she breathed. "Papa!" She called waving. Her father's face lit up.

"My Maka acknowledged me!" He cried and then zeroed in on her's and Kid's hands tangled together. He glared at Kid and let him sweat for a moment.

"Oh no," Soul said snapping his fingers in Maka's face. "You aren't getting out of this that easily." He said.

"Getting out of what?" Stein asked looking at them all.

"Maka and Kid were matching wavelengths," Black*Star said. "Why?" Stein took a deep breath and sighed and Marie and Spirit frowned at Kid and Maka.

"It just kind of slipped out," Maka said quietly. She felt horrible, she not only let something slip that Lord Death himself had told her not to tell anyone about, but now she was gonna have to rely on Professor Stein to come up with a sufficient excuse for her.

"Well, there's no helping it now," Stein said, he lit a cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling. "You all know Maka's father and mother were a weapon and meister pair." He said letting it sink in, Tsubaki caught on first, Soul, Liz, Crona not far behind. Patty and Black*Star looked at Professor Stein stupidly.

"Yeah so?" Black*Star said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You idiot," Soul muttered. "It means that Maka, though she is a meister, has weapon blood." He looked at Maka as he said it. Maka nodded absently.

"So..." Black*Star stopped and stared at Maka, and she suddenly felt like she was on display and she tucked her face into Kid's chest. Kid circled an arm around her protectively.

"Yes, oh," Stein said. "We believe that during the fight with the Kishin Asura, the weapon blood in Maka awakened, since then, we've been working with her on controlling it. For this mission, Maka and Kid are going to be partners." The group was still staring at Maka and she could feel their eyes.

"Stop staring at me already dammit!" She suddenly yelled turning back around, she crossed her arms and looked down. But looked up when Soul started laughing.

"Damn, is that all the fuss has been about," he asked in between laughing. "Geez, here we thought it was actually something that mattered. " Leave it to Soul to play things off. "So, what kind of weapon are you?" He asked as the first call for their flight was made overhead. Maka grabbed her carry-on bag and made for the gate with Kid and Tsubaki close behind her. Soul hesitated a minute before following them.

"Good luck!" Stein called.

"Be careful!" Marie added.

"MAKA DON'T LET THAT BOY TOUCH YOU ANYWHERE!" Spirit cried after his daughter.

"Hey! I wanted to know what kind of weapon you are too!" Black*Star yelled. Maka turned to throw a book at her father and she smiled at Black*Star.

"I am a Scythe Meister," she said with a wink. The group stood there for several minutes of silence as the last calls from the flight to England were made. And on their way out, Black*Star stopped.

"Wait," he said. "So... What does her being a Scythe Meister have to do with her weapon?" He asked. Stein resisted smacking him and was satisfied when Liz did it for him.

"It means she's a scythe you idiot," the older Thompson sister said. "Death how does Tsubaki handle you?"

 _ ***S***_

 _ **Woo... long chapter XD. Hope you guys didn't mind. More Black Butler comes in during the next chapter I promise! Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review or feel free to PM me!**_

 _ **P.s.: I could totally use a Beta, if anyone wants to volunteer.**_

 _ **~Shimmerz~**_


	2. The Butler and His Master

_***Black Weapons***_

 _ **Here is Chapter two! Hope you guys like!**_

 _ ***S***_

 **Song: Still Doll English Cover by Jayn**

 _ ***S***_

 **Chapter 2: The Butler and His Master, What Secret Are They Hiding?**

Phantomhive Manor, England

"Sebastian!" Ciel Phantomhive called for his butler.

"Yes, Master?" the demon asked, appearing in the doorway to Ciel's study.

"Have you finished the preparations for my guests yet?" the young Lord Phantomhive asked.

"Yes, Master; Madame Red, Princess Anya, and Lord Kid's rooms are ready, as well as adjacent rooms for their servants," Sebastian said, bowing his head.

"And the plans for tomorrow night's ball?" Ciel asked, resting his head on his hands.

"Almost complete, thanks to Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Of course they are," Ciel sighed, hanging his head. Hopefully his betrothed didn't go too crazy with her decorative nature. Noise from outside drew Sebastian's attention away from Ciel and towards the window.

"Ah, it would appear that Madame Red is here," he said, looking down at the courtyard where a horse and carriage was. The bright red hair of Ciel's aunt gave away just who it was that had arrived.

Sebastian watched as her own butler, Grell, stepped out of the carriage behind her and Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't like the man, but he was, of course, never going to let anyone know that.

"Well, go make sure she gets settled," Ciel said, looking down at the book that was open on his desk. "Oh, and Sebastian." he looked up right as his butler reached the door.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, turning his head slightly.

"Don't let Grell touch anything," Ciel said, returning to his book again.

"Of course not, Master," Sebastian said with a smirk. He made his way down to the front hall, stopping to straighten out a few crooked paintings. He cleared his throat lightly when he reached the top of the stairs and smiled graciously when Madame Red and Grell looked up. Before he spoke he had to resist laughing at Grell, the man was trying and failing to keep his Lady's bags from tumbling to the floor. "Madame Red, my Lord Phantomhive welcomes you to his home and wishes for me to escort you to your rooms and then to his study, where he wishes to have a game of chess." Sebastian half bowed and straightened up.

"Ah, thank you, Sebastian," Madame Red said, she snapped her fingers slightly. "Grell, come along, and will you stop that whimpering, please?" she sighed in exasperation. "Honestly..." she muttered.

"Yes, of course, my lady," Grell said quietly. He straightened up a bit and together, mistress and butler, followed Sebastian to the rooms set aside for Madame Red.

"Master Ciel is in his study, should you choose to visit with him before the other guests arrive, my lady," Sebastian said from his spot by the door. Madame Red walked over to the window and looked down into the garden, where Finny and Bard were chasing each other. She scoffed slightly and turned away to address her nephew's butler.

"Yes, I do believe I shall do that," she said nodding slightly. "Thank you Sebastian, but Grell can handle things from here. I will send him to assist you when he is done." Sebastian bowed and let his hair fall into his face to hide his sour expression. When he straightened, a smile graced his face.

"Yes Madame Red," he said before bowing again and retreating down to the dining room. He arrived in time to straighten MeyRin out as she fell back from a chair. "Perhaps, one fall a day would suffice?" He said smirking.

"Ye-yes, Sebastian," the timid maid stuttered, her face red.

"No broken plates this time either," Sebastian added as he worked his way around the room, making sure everything was in place for his master's dinner guests. Satisfied that MeyRin had things under control he entered the kitchen, where Bard was nowhere to be found. He shook his head and set about finishing dinner. He'd been working for only about an hour when a loud crash from the dinning room drew his attention once again. He sighed and poked his head through the door and was greeted by the sight of Grell and MeyRin in a tangle on the floor, surrounded by broken vases.

"Sebastian!" MeyRin exclaimed when she caught sight of him. "I'm terribly sorry sir, but Grell insisted on helping and..." she trailed off and looked down.

"No worries," Sebastian said grabbing a broom. He walked over to the two, Grell now standing.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a sad excuse for a butler! I should kill myself now!" Grell cried running over to the open windows.

"Please do so quietly," Sebastian said turning his back on the man MeyRin did the same and assisted Sebastian in cleaning up.

"How cruel," Grell whined climbing back inside. The sound of horses hooves and carriage wheels drew his attention back to the windows however. "Oh! More guests!" He exclaimed happily. "I shall go greet them in my lady's name!" Grell turned and ran off before Sebastian could even utter the word no.

"MeyRin, if I could bother you to clean this up?" Sebastian asked, handing her the broom.

"Yes Sebastian," she said taking it. Sebastian nodded and hurried outside to where two carriages had pulled up. The door to the firts one opened, and a boy with messy white hair, red eyes, and shark teeth almost like Grell's own, stepped down. His hands resided in his pockets and he eyed everything suspiciously. Grell himself had skipped over to the second carriage and was busy helping down a girl who looked to be about Ciel's own age down from it. She had blonde hair that was done up in pigtails, and bright green eyes. Grell was so excited to be helping someone that he yanked the girl down the steps so hard she started to fall.

"Hey," the boy with white hair growled. He moved quickly, shoving Grell out of the way and caught the girl befire she could hit the ground. "Back off," he snapped at Grell, his eyes narrowed. Sebastian took the time to step forward and clear his throat.

"Do excuse Grell," he said loudly, taking pity on the man. "He can't help but mess up." He wore a wicked smirk. He viewed the rest of the party, who had made their way out of the carriages, an older boy with messy black hair and glasses stood next to another boy with strange golden eyes. And with the girls, a tall woman with impossibly long hair stood next to a younger girl who again looked to be Ciel's age, this woman was obviously the princess. Her attitude would have given it away if her tiara and dress had not. "Please, allow me to welcome you to Phantomhive Manor." He bowed slightly.

"Thank you," the boy with golden eyes said politely. "I am Kid, this is my butler Akane," he gestured at the man with glasses, who bowed when his name was mentioned. "And my bodyguard Soul," he nodded at the white haired boy, who had set the blonde girl upright and walked back over to them. He simply nodded and returned his hands to his pockets.

"Sebastian what is all this racket," Ciel's voice made Sebastian turn around. Ciel and his aunt were standing in the doorway.

"Ah, it would seem Grell got overexcited again," Sebastian said. Grell whimpered and climbed up a tree with a noose made from rope.

"I'm such a horrible person! I should just kill myself now," he said slipping the rope over his neck. Kid cocked his head and studied the man's soul and noticed Maka and Akane doing the same. It would appear that this was the man they would be watching. Kid himself was able to recognize the soul of a lower reaper. He made a mental note to point it out to Maka and Akane later.

"Just ignore him," Ciel said walking forward. "He's terrible at dying." He looked over the small crowd of people in front of him. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you all. And thank you for coming." Kid stepped forward again and extended his hand.

"I am Lord Kid," he said. "And may I present Princess Anya Hepburn." He extended his arm to the young meister. Aanya took it without hesitation. Part of their disguise here.

"It is a pleasure and an honor to have a princess in the Phantomhive manor," Ciel said bowing.

"It is a pleasure to be here Lord Phantomhive," Anya said politely.

"Please, allow Sebastian to show you and your servants to your rooms," Ciel said as he straightened up. "And once you're settled in we can have dinner and tea."

"That sounds lovely," Anya said. "Maka, Tsubaki, you can let Soul and Akane get our things. And perhaps, you, um, Grell was it? Can join in to atone for nearly pulling my maid to the ground." She said pushing her hair back off her shoulder.

"Of course Princess," Madame Red said stepping forward. "I do promise nothing shall happen like this again either." She narrowed her eyes at Grell, who grinned sheepishly. "Right Grell?" She snapped.

"Of course not my lady," Grell said enthusiastically. He stepped forward to take bags from Maka, and avoided her glare, and avoided the boy with the golden eyes. He wasn't stupid, and recognized the Greater Reaper right away. It would seem that he and Madame Red's time was almost up. Sebastian led the group to the rooms set aside for them and left them to get settled, nearly dragging Grell with him.

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from them," Sebastian said as Grell allowed himself to be drug off. "Lest you accidentally kill one of the young ladies." He shot a sideways look at the brunette butler behind him.

"The only person I'm capable of killing is myself," Grell insisted.

"Even then you don't do a good job," Finny said as he walked past the two of them.

"Oh you people are horrible!" Grell cried shaking his head. Sebastian sighed and let go of the other butler's collar.

"Look at the time, I should go and help with dinner preparations," he said walking off.

*S*

Kid waited until everyone had gathered in his room before announcing anything. He sat on his bed cross legged, symmetrically of course, with Maka and Soul.

"The one who tried to kill himself, and Maka apparently," Kid said narrowing his eyes. "That would be the lesser reaper. Grell Sutcliff."

"I knew his soul was weird," Maka muttered.

"What about the Earl's butler," Akane said. "I noticed his soul was strange as well, and it would seem that the Earl himself has a slightly skewed soul."

"I don't know," Kid admitted. "I don't think my father knows anything about it, or he would have warned us." 'Hopefully,' Kid added silently. "Just keep an eye on them for now and we'll deal with it if it becomes a problem." He stiffened when a knock sounded on the door. "Yes?" He asked.

"Dinner is ready to be served if you and the princess would allow me to escort you down," Sebastian said sticking his head in the door. His red eyes swept the room, taking in the small group. Maka pushed herself off the bed and smoothed the skirts of her new uniform and went to stand next to Tsubaki, who was standing behind the chair that Anya was sitting in. Sebastian then moved his eyes to the males in the room. Akane had his own eyes narrowed at the butler and was trying to read his soul. Soul was leaning on the wall next to the window, casting frequent glances over his shoulder towards the others in the group. As a group they looked exactly as they should.

'I suppose to those who were normal... they would seem normal and perfect, a group of dignitaries and their servants... But something... is off.' Sebastian thought. Subtle things, Soul's pointy teeth and always ready for a fight expression. Maka's toned arms and legs, not from working as a maid her entire life surely. Tsubaki's guarded expression, the way she made no noise when she walked. Akane's tight eyes, and stiffened body when he had entered the room. The way Anya had straightened up when he entered, as if she had been slouching down before, though she was able to maintain a distinct level of boredom in her eyes. And then Kid. Sebastian didn't know where to start with the boy. He felt... Powerful, and his golden eyes threw him off.

"Ah yes, thank you Sebastian," Kid said walking over to Anya, offering her his arm. "Surely you have a place our servants can go and eat?" He asked.

"Of course, MeyRin will be along shortly to escort them," the demon butler said. "Follow me please." He escorted Kid and Anya out of the room, letting the door close shut on the strange teens left in the room. Maka let out a breath and tugged on her pigtails.

"I hate this uniform..." She said quietly. She looked at Tsubaki, who was dressed in all black, tight black pants and a tight black shirt. Pretty much what she had been wearing when she first met Black*Star. Tsubaki giggled at Maka's stare.

"Sorry Maka," the tall weapon said.

"Quit complaining," Soul muttered quietly as another knock fell on the door.

"Excuse me," MeyRin said opening the door. She blinked and looked apprehensively at the scene in front of her. Maka stood over Soul holding a book. The mentioned male was on the floor clutching his head.

"Now who's complaining?" Maka asked in a voice that sent chills down Soul's spine.

"No one, sorry..." he muttered.

"Good," Maka said sweetly, making the book disappear. She turned to MeyRin who was still just staring, or at least Maka thought she was staring. The glasses made it hard to tell. "Sorry about that. Did you need something?" She asked the other maid.

"What... oh... yes. Yes, I'm here to take you down to where Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and I eat," MeyRin said quietly.

"Thanks," Akane said smiling at the girl. MeyRin felt her face blush and she turned quickly, running into the door. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes!" MeyRin said pushing her glasses further up her nose. "I'm fine. Lets go then shall we?" The small group followed the red haired maid out the door and down the hall. They walked past the closed doors of the main dining room and Maka realized Soul wasn't beside her anymore.

"Soul?" She asked stopping and turning around. The albino teen was standing in front of the dining hall doors with a wicked smirk on his face. He turned to his meister and smiled even wider, behind her the others had stopped as well.

"Let's eavesdrop," he said. Akane had slid to his side almost immediately.

"It would be a shame to let this opportunity go," the black haired meister said.

"Guys I don't think we shou-" Tsubaki was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side to see a man with a cigarette in his mouth and she almost squeaked in fear, thinking Professor Stein had followed them. But she took a deep breath and sighed in relief when the man spoke in a heavy british accent.

"I like them, and they're right. Any chance to listen to the master's conversation is a chance to take. Right Finny?" The question was directed at a blonde teen standing next to Soul and Akane.

"Right Bard!" Finny said making a thumbs up. There was a few minutes of shuffling, but eventually all of the servants, those of the DWMA and those of Phantomhive manor, were planted in front of the dining hall doors, ears to them.

"Shhh," SOul hissed when someone made some noise. Eventually everyone quieted and faint voices could be heard.

"England's underground?" This was Kid's voice.

"Yes, some refer to me as the Queen's guard dog," Ciel's voice drifted to them next.

"Woof," Maka said in Soul's ear, he jumped, having been unaware that she was next to him. She grinned and put her ear back to the door. Soul stood there for another moment before doing the same.

"Right now a criminal by the name of Jack the Ripper is haunting England," Ciel's voice came again.

"Jack the Ripper?" Maka and Souls said looking at each other.

"But I thought that Maka and I-" Maka smacked him in the head with her book again, glaring at him. "Right... nevermind." The boy groaned. Her and her damn book. The Phantomhive servants looked at them strangely and they all went back to listening. It was then that a thought went through Tsubaki's mind.

"Where's Grell?" She whispered in Akane's ear. The black haired meister frowned and shrugged. He relayed the question to Maka and Soul who both shrugged as well.

"Grell?" MeyRin asked, overhearing Soul. "That's a good question actually. Hopefully he isn't trying to do something good... He can't fix anything. Or do anything right. Not even sure how he became a butler..." The woman said.

"Oh-ho! What are we all doing here?" Grell's voice said from behind them. There was a loud thump and a whispered 'sorry' as Finny shoved Soul into the door. Everyone froze, but sighed when no one from inside the dining room seemed to hear. Bard filled Grell in on their listening and they settled back into their spots. Silence... They didn't hear anything. Until they heard a small click.

"What was-" Maka's question was cut short when she felt herself falling forward as the doors were yanked open. The group of maids, butlers, and bodyguards groaned. Maka shoved Grell and Finny off of her and sat up, taking a deep breath. "I couldn't breath you idiot," she snapped at Finny.

"Oh trust me, that is the least of our worries," Bard said quietly, rubbing his head where Grell had landed back on him when Maka had shoved the butler. He nodded at something behind her and instead of turning around Maka hung her head back. She squeaked when she realized they were all being stared at and everyone froze for a moment before shooting up.

"We're very sorry," Everyone chorused.

"Please forgive us young master," the phantomhive servants begged. Ciel rested his head on his hand and gazed at the group with his uncovered eye.

"Well well," he said. "What on earth did you think you guys were doing?" He asked them all sharply.

"It was Soul's idea," Maka, Tsubaki, and Akane said point at the ruffled looking albino.

"Thanks so much," Soul muttered, glaring at Maka from the corner of his eyes. "Traitor," he hissed at Akane, who shrugged and smiled.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Kid said with a sigh. In his mind he was cursing them all. How stupid... He had hoped that none of the childish antics that they were known for would carry over here... A vain hope it would seem. "What did surprise me is that Maka and Tsubaki were participants."

"Why should tha... Ah yes." Anya said coughing slightly. "I thought you two had been taught better. Ladies don't eavesdrop on people. Especially those who are superior to them." She wore a face full of fake disappointment, and tried to keep the apprehension of having to scold her seniors out of her voice.

"Grell..." Madame Red narrowed her eyes at her butler.

"I'm so sorry my lady!" Grell cried crawling over to her on his knees. "Please forgive me, I don't deserve to live unless you do!"

"Not in the house," Ciel said, as if giving him a reminder. Grell sobbed and Madame Red scoffed. She pushed her chair back.

"I'm going to retire," She said standing up. "Come Grell." She shoved past Maka and Tsubaki, literally, Maka glared at the retreating woman as Grell hurried to follow his mistress. Maka turned her gaze to the ground and caught the edge of Grell's coat in her sight. Was that... blood? She opened her mouth to say something, but a hand in hers stopped her. Soul had come to stand by her and he shook his head.

"Perhaps we should retire as well," Kid said standing. "Maka, Tsubaki, please escort Princess Anya back to her room," He looked at Ciel. "If that is okay with you." He said.

"Of course," Ciel said surveying them all. This little group just kept getting more interesting as time went on.

"Yes of course Lord Kid," Tsubaki said bowing slightly. Maka moved to stand next to Anya as she left the room. Wwhen they passed Grell and Madame Red, the scythe meister glared at the strange butler.

"I don't like him at all," Anya whispered as they exited the room.

"Neither do I..." Maka said. "Did you guys notice the blood on his coat?" Tsubaki and Aanya both shook their heads and Maka sighed. Maybe she had imagined things. Anya stopped in front of her room.

"I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm gonna try and write a letter to Tsugumi and Meme," the blonde Princess turned meister said, smiling slightly at the thought of her partners.

"Goodnight Anya," Tsubaki and Maka chorused as they entered the room next to hers. The two older girls got ready for bed in silence and Maka sighed happily as she slid into bed. Just as she was drifting off she remembered that she had forgotten to call Lord Death and hoped that Kid would remember.

 _ ***S***_

"We'll have to be more careful with those kids around," Grell said as Madame Red paced the floor in front of her bed.

"They're just kids," she snapped.

"Not just kids..." Grell said tapping his chin, he grinned, his sharp teeth showing. "The one with golden eyes is the son of the Grim Reaper."

"I thought you were a reaper?" Madame Red said halting her pacing.

"I am but a lower class reaper," Grell said shrugging. "That kid, that boy... he will inherit the spot of the reaper. The head honcho." He paused and looked at Madame Red, his eyes narrowed. "That means what we've been doing has been noticed and we don't have long before they catch us. And it means..." Grell took a breath and grinned wide, a slightly manic look in his eyes and started laughing. "Those kids are from the DWMA."

 _ ***S***_

 _ **Whoo... thank goodness. I finally finished it. Sorry that it took so long. Also, happy late New Years. A BIG thanks to my Beta Cats Are My World for getting this and going over it as quickly as she did. Thank you to all of my reviewers and please stay along with me for this ride.**_

 _ **Again, I apologize that it took so long. Expect an update around Valentine's day. SwampCon is that weekend and I will have a high muse for just about anything XD. As always, any questions, concerns, or comments should be sent in a PM or leave a review.**_

 _ **Shimmerz**_


	3. Jack the Ripper Caught?

_**Black Weapons**_

 _ **Here is Chapter 3 everyone!**_

 _ ***S***_

 _People have hope because they cannot see death standing in front of them_

 _ ***S***_

 **Song: Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato**

 _ ***S***_

 **Chapter 3: Jack the Ripper Caught, Get Ready For A Fight?**

The next morning dawned bright and early and Maka stared at the ceiling for several minutes before standing up. The bed next to hers was empty, and when she walked over to the window she saw Tsubaki and Soul sparring outside with Finny and Bard watching. Of course Maka thought… They got to train as they were "bodyguards". Them sparring the way they were wouldn't raise questions. She turned away from the window with a sigh and got dressed in her new uniform. She had just grabbed the apron to tie around her middle when a soft knock came at the door. Akane stuck his head in and offered a smile.

"Good morning Maka," he said entering fully.

"Morning Akane, is Kid up and about yet?" She asked. Akane nodded.

"He and Anya are playing chess with Ciel and Madame Red in the young lord's study," Akane's voice changed slightly at the end of the sentence and Maka saw a flicker of brown pass by the open door. She frowned and looked at Akane with a questioning look.

"Shall we go observe Tsubaki and Soul then?" She asked finally.

"That sounds lovely," Akane said offering her his arm. Maka took it and together the two meisters made their way out to the backyard of the Phantomhive estate. Finny and Bard had joined in and it looked like Finny was actually matching Soul in strength at least. "We have a shadow today," Akane breathed in her ear, making her jump slightly. Se took a few moments to actually take in her surroundings and found indeed they were being followed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Soul," she called quietly. "Would you like to go see the gardens with me? MeyRin told me that they were wonderful and I'd like to see them for myself."

"Why would I want to—," Soul cut off and rubbed his arm where Tsubaki pinched him. "Geez fine," he grumbled glaring at the tall girl and rubbing his arm. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. He rolled his eyes when Maka started walking towards the garden and linked her hands behind her back. When she started humming Soul gave her a funny look. "What's with you today?" He asked her.

"Mmmm, just happy to be here with Princess Anya," Maka said in a girly voice. "She could have chosen so many others to bring but she chose me!" She pretended to look around at all the flowers and trees. "Its very beautiful here don't you think?" She smiled brightly at Soul and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sure if you like prissy things," he said wondering what she was up to. Lightning flashed through her green eyes and Soul realized just how close to death he was if he didn't play along with her. They headed further away from the house and out of the gardens completely, into the surrounding woods. Maka glanced around and a whisper of fabric was the only warning she got.

"Move," She shouted shoving Soul to the side. Where they had been standing a moment before was a man dressed like a librarian, topped with a bright red cloak and matching hair. She narrowed her eyes, his soul said it was Grell, but he looked completely different.

"My my," he said laughing, showing off teeth that rivaled Soul's. In his hands, dormant at the moment, was a chainsaw. It took her a minute, but Maka recognized it as Giriko's weapon form. "I think I missed. No matter. It won't happen again."

"Maka," Soul growled lowly, he stood crouched, hating that the lesser reaper stood between him and his meister.

"Something wrong Grell?" Maka asked, ignoring Soul at the moment.

"You being here could be a lot of trouble for me brat," Grell said yanking on Giriko's cord, bring him roaring to life.

"I think we've heard something like that before, right Soul?" Maka said leaping to the side as Grell rushed towards her again. Soul lunged forward and connected his hand to Maka's, transforming. She brought him up in a defensive position just in time to catch Giriko's blade on Soul's pole.

"If you won't leave, I'll just have to kill you and send the little reaper home to his father to tell him you all failed," Grell growled pushing harder against Soul. Maka gritted her teeth and felt her feet start to give way. Stupid flimsy, useless slipper shoes. She knew, no matter how strong she and Soul were, the only person who could take on Grell without facing serious injuries was Kid. She jumped backwards and kicked off her shoes while she could, she slid to the side, hoping to throw the reaper off balance.

"Lord Death is too busy to deal with you," Maka snapped. She calculated her next moves carefully. She grunted as Grell spun and lashed out with Giriko again. _'He doesn't use both hands… Only the one and switching back and forth depending on how he's attacking. So, I just duck,'_ She thought as she ducked under the swing and brought up her leg to kick Grell in the side.

"Gotcha girlie," Grell said catching her foot and flinging her to the side. Maka hissed in pain as her back hit a tree and Soul went flying to the side. She'd underestimated the man's strength. "Bye bye," Grell said at the same time Soul yelled her name. The reaper darted forward and Maka ducked right before his weapon could connect with her. "Oh poo," Grell said trying to get Giriko unstuck from the tree.

"STOP BEING INCOMPETENT AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Giriko's irritated voice came from the stuck chainsaw. Maka saw a small window of opportunity and darted over to Soul.

"We have to get out of here while we can," Soul muttered grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grell abandoned his attempts of dislodging Giriko from the tree. He jumped over the pair and landed in front of them. "I simply cannot just let you go now that you know who I am. Of course, I assume you already knew who I was." Maka stumbled back from Grell and Soul growled lowly. "Don't worry; I'll make it as quick and painless as possible." He cackled as he took a step forward and flung Soul to the side as if he were a rag doll. Maka crouched to even out her weight and threw a punch when Grell was close enough. The reaper caught her fist and twisted until he heard a loud pop, Maka cried out and Grell smiled widely, yanking her closer to him.

"Maka!" Soul struggled to his feet.

"Don't worry about me," Maka growled. "I'm not scared of him." She glared at the man holding her arm.

"Oh my, why won't you just accept what's about to happen and move on? It's only natural right? Survival of the fittest?" Grell laughed softly. "You my dear are far from being the fittest." Suddenly he straightened and cocked his head. "Well damn… Looks like we'll have to finish this later." He thrust Maka away from him and into Soul, who had moved towards the two of them. He jumped over to his still yelling weapon and yanked him from the tree. "Ta ta for now dearie!" Grell called before vanishing.

"Bastard," Maka growled, clutching her broken wrist to her chest. Soul looked down at it guiltily.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," she said going to find her shoes. She struggled into them and turned back to Soul who was watching her in concern. "We should head back. And not a word to Kid!" She said.

"Agreed," Soul muttered. He had no death wish today. "But how will we explain your wrist?" He asked.

"I'll think of something," she muttered as they trekked through the forest. "I think it's just dislocated, but I'm not sure." Maka paused, her hair was a mess. "Soul, will you help me fix my hair?" She asked. Her wrist was throbbing in pain, but she knew she just had to bear it.

"Yeah hold on," Soul rolled his eyes and removed her hair ties. He put them back up, making sure every hair was there and that they looked as neat as they had before their little scuffle.

"For once, I kinda wish Black*Star was here," Maka said when they reached the manor.

"What?" Soul said whipping his head around when they walked in the back doors. "Did he hit you in the head or something while we were fighting?"

"No," Maka said laughing slightly; she winced as her wrist throbbed again. Inwardly she kinda wished Professor Stein had come along as well. "He would be a great distraction though." Soul frowned when he saw the pain in her eyes. He knew then that they were screwed; there would be no hiding this from Kid. They would just have to get their stories straight now. "Hey…" Maka said suddenly. "Where is everyone?" Soul looked around and shrugged. It was awfully quiet.

"Maka! Soul!" Tsubaki yelled coming around the corner from the direction of their rooms. "There you guys are. You guys disappeared for a while, Kid and Anya were worried." From the look in the dark haired teen's eyes, she had been worried as well. She looked them both up and down and reached out to wipe some dirt from Maka's skirt. Then her gaze fell on her wrist. Voices startled them all, and as they grew louder, Tsubaki leaned forward. "I guess you'll tell me about this later?" She said as Kid, Ciel, Madame Red, and Anya came around the corner. Grell, Sebastian, and Akane followed at a slightly slower pace.

"There you are," Anya said, relief clearly showing in her eyes. "You were gone for a while."

"Here we are," Maka giggled nervously as all eyes turned to them. She avoided Kid and Grell's eyes and fixed her gaze on Sebastian, the butler's eyes were on her wrist. "I'm sorry if we worried you Princess. We just lost track of time, and then Soul got us lost on the way back!" She elbowed Soul playfully with her good arm, while putting her other arm behind her back to hide her wrist.

"Yeah right," Soul muttered.

"You do have a terrible sense of direction," Kid said rolling his eyes. Ciel cleared his throat and pushed past the three DWMA students in front of him.

"If you lot are done playing stupid, we have somewhere to be, and we have been delayed long enough," he fixed his one-eyed glare on Soul and Maka before continuing on down the stairs.

"I packed your things Maka," Tsubaki said as they fell in behind Anya who was nearly in step with Ciel. "We were all invited to Viscount Druitt's ball and Lord Phantomhive decided to accept that invitation instead of holding his own here." Maka nodded and tried to keep all attention off of her wrist.

"We will be taking carriages into the nearby town where cars will be waiting to take us into London," Kid said coming up beside them. He reached out and touched Maka's arm gently. "I'm asking Akane to ride with you guys." The look in his eyes told Maka that Akane had told him about their shadow. "Soul and I will be riding with Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian."

"Yes sir," Soul and Akane said sharing looks with each other. Akane must have requested to ride with the princess since he worked for her family, Maka mused. Anya stopped on the front steps of the mansion and Maka stopped beside her, giving her a questioning look.

"Princess?" Maka asked, having to remind herself to address her correctly around the others.

"I want you to ride with Kid, with Akane riding with us, there will be no need for you," Anya said it with a slight edge to her voice. Sebastian raised an eye from where he was standing beside the first carriage and wondered again just who these kids were and what game they were playing. He wondered briefly if they were after Ciel, and stared Maka's swollen wrist. How it had gotten that way? It seemed to be twisted awkwardly as well. He was certain she had been fine when he'd spied them wondering off this morning.

"Ah," Maka said fidgeting. Being in such close quarters with Kid would make it harder to hide her wrist. As it was, her best way of hiding it so far was keeping it out of his sight. "Yes of course..."

"What's the hold up here?" Madame Red demanded from behind Anya and Maka. Maka hurried down the steps and bowed slightly. "

"My apologies ma'am," she said quietly as the red-haired woman passed her. Grell followed his mistress closely, bumping into Maka and knocking her off balance.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Grell apologized reaching to help her.

"Don't touch me," Maka snapped yanking herself back and stumbling a bit before she caught her balance. Kid and Soul had both taken a step forward, Kid confused and Soul's face hard. She winced when her wrist jostled and she stared into Grell's shocked face.

"I-I was just trying to help," the startled butler said.

"You've helped enough," Maka said quietly. She straightened up and looked him in the eye; he winked quickly before turning to walk over to his mistress. Madame Red stared at Maka with cold eyes and Maka wanted to return the favor or out Grell right then and there, but she turned and walked to Kid and Soul. "Sorry," she said smiling. "I'm just tired of being knocked over. I figured twice was enough right?" Sebastian stared at her with a dawning light in his eyes before he chuckled and opened the carriage doors. He helped Ciel up and then offered his hand to Maka.

"Miss Maka, please allow me to help you," he said politely. He glanced down at her wrist then back up to her and Maka nodded slowly. She let him help her into the carriage and slid over to the window across from Ciel. Kid followed sitting beside her and Sebastian stepped up and sat down next to Ciel.

"I'm gonna ride up with the driver," Soul said sticking his head in. The albino closed the door and the carriage dipped a bit before taking off at a jerky pace. Maka closed her eyes and prayed to Lord Death that this day would just end.

"Maka are you okay?" Kid asked looking at her. She looked slightly pale and almost nervous. "Is Princess Anya overworking you? I can get someone to replace you." He tried not to fret, but the blonde meister was scaring him. When she looked at him there was a flash of pain in her eyes and her hands were clenched under her apron.

"I'm fine," Maka insisted. "I'm just tired from getting lost this morning." She giggled slightly before looking back out the window.

"Hmmm," Kid hummed before finally looking away.

"You seem awfully worried about your servants," Ciel muttered, a bored look on his face. He hated carriage rides, he hated long rides in general, but in order to catch a killer, sometimes you had to go to him.

"Wouldn't you be worried if one of yours got sick or injured?" Kid asked. "It's not like they're slaves. I cannot speak for Princess Anya, but Soul and Akane are valued members of my household."

"Yes I suppose," Ciel said looking at the two teens in front of him. He felt as if the golden eyed boy was lecturing him. He figured both of them were about his age, and he hadn't missed Soul's strange eyes and teeth, but Sebastian had assured him that the boy was normal. Looking at Maka however, he did have to agree that something did seem off. "Don't let Grell get to you," he said surprising himself even. "He's hopeless but harmless." He felt as if he'd been repeating this for days, and maybe he had. He watched a flash of fear go through the girl's emerald eyes before it vanished.

"Oh I'm sure," Maka said nodding, her pigtails following the movement. "Yeah right..." She muttered under her breath. The movement of her hair caught Kid's eye and he noticed that one pigtail had more hair than the other. His hands were halfway to her hair when he realized that all three of them were staring at him. "Lord Kid?" Maka asked blinking in confusion at him.

"Your hair," Kid coughed. "One pigtail has more hair than the other." He said looking away. He felt the heat on his face and cursed himself for several moments. Maka blushed and reached up with her good hand and pulled out the hair bands. _'Stupid Soul…'_ She thought. She decided to leave her hair down, it would be too much effort to try and fix it with her bad hand and if she didn't get it right, she didn't want to send Kid into an OCD coma.

"I saw nothing wrong with her hair," Ciel said looking between the two of them. Kid groaned. "And why did you only use one hand, why not both?" Maka cursed the kid in front of her and was reminded of Black*Star for a moment.

"Kid has OCD," Maka blurted out before Kid could ask about her hand. "If something isn't symmetrical he has a breakdown." She smiled slightly when she heard a loud laugh come from up front. Soul must have heard her. Ciel cracked a small smile at the look on the blonde's face. It didn't slip his mind however that she had skirted around his question and the fact that she had called him Kid instead of Lord Kid.

 _ ***S***_

 **Ciel's London Home, London, England**

The ride to London had taken the better part of the day and Maka was relieved to flop down on the bed that she and Tsubaki would be sharing. It was a tighter squeeze than their previous lodgings; due mainly to unexpected guests from China. But at least Madame Red had her own home that she retired to. So no Grell for the rest of their stay anyway.

"Maka," Tsubaki said sitting down next to her friend. She looked down at her worriedly. While Madame Red and Ciel got reacquainted with their Chinese guests, the DWMA students were given some time to get settled. "Are you okay? Your wrist looks bad."

"Yeah, it hurts…" Maka said closing her eyes.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked. "Akane told me that Grell had been shadowing you guys all morning and then you and Soul disappeared. Kid couldn't sense your souls anymore and he freaked."

"I underestimated Grell is all," Maka said sitting up. She looked at Tsubaki and down at her wrist. "I had planned on not telling Kid, but I guess I'll have to now." She sighed.

"Not tell me what?" Kid poked his head in the door. Anya, Akane, and Soul were behind him. Soul rolled his eyes; he should have known she'd cave.

"Soul and I had a little problem today," Maka held her fingers a little ways apart from each other.

"Little problem doesn't end with broken wrists and bruises," Soul muttered. Maka threw a glare at her partner and mouthed traitor.

"Broken wrist," Kid flew over to Maka and gently picked up her wrist. Now he could notice how swollen it looked and the odd angle it rested it. He blinked guiltily up at her. "Maka, how did this happen?" He asked.

"Well, as I'm sure Akane told you we had a shadow all morning. So I took Soul to see if he'd follow us," Maka said looking at him sheepishly. "I didn't expect him to confront us. By the way, he uses Giriko as his weapon. And it's not broken, just dislocated. Though he tried his best…"

"Oh wonderful," Tsubaki said frowning. Would no one stay gone?

"Maka!" Kid said frowning. "This is the sort of thing that got Black*Star eliminated as even a possibility in this mission." Maka hung her head.

"I know," She said miserably. Kid sighed and looked at her wrist again.

"Come on, Madame Red is still here and she's a doctor," he said helping her off the bed. "She'll need to pop it back into place and possibly wrap it."

"God I hope not," Maka said. "It's gonna be hard enough to fight with Soul without my hand being wrapped up." Tsubaki laughed nervously which drew Akane's attention to her; he gave her a strange look but said nothing. Anya stayed behind in the room with the others while Kid and Maka headed downstairs to get her wrist looked at.

"Wait… Who is Giriko?" She asked suddenly, drawing the others out of their own thoughts.

"Ah... Stupid chainsaw idiot we fought during the fight with Arachne," Soul said shrugging. He decided not to mention the fact that he and Maka had been useless during that fight as well. To him it seemed that no matter how strong they got there was always an enemy that was stronger.

 _ ***S***_

"I'm still not sure how you managed to dislocate your wrist like this from falling out of a tree," Madame Red said after she had popped Maka's wrist back into place and was wrapping an ace bandage around it. "I'll bring a stronger brace tomorrow, but this will work for now." The red-haired woman had to resist from looking at her butler. He'd told her all about these kids and the school they went to. He had also told her about the confrontation he'd had with the albino and this girl today. No wonder she had spazzed out on Grell earlier. She had thought about ignoring the girl and the golden eyed boy, but it would have looked strange if she hadn't helped her out. But she wasn't stupid; them being here meant just as much trouble for her as it did Grell.

"Thank you very much, it feels much better now," Maka said smiling slightly. Over the older woman's shoulder Sebastian was staring at her and Maka felt her face get hot. Did he suspect her of lying? She was absolutely sure that he'd known that her wrist was hurt before this. Madame Red finished wrapping her wrist and stood up.

"I'll be going dear nephew," she said to Ciel. "Will you please reconsider about going after this killer?" She asked as a last desperate attempt at keeping him out of danger. Maka's eyes widened and her gaze met Kid's but from the lack of surprise there she figured he already knew about this.

"Of course not," Ciel said turning away from her. "It's my job." Madame Red sighed and signaled Grell to follow her.

"I'll see you tomorrow before the ball then," she said before leaving.

"Sebastian, please escort Maka back to her room," Ciel said. "I'd like for Kid to get to know our guests." Maka looked up at Kid who nodded. She stepped out of the room with Ciel's tall butler. The trip upstairs was quiet and awkward and Sebastian stopped her on the stairs.

"Perhaps you would like to share how you really hurt your wrist?" He said looking at her.

"I told you, I fell out of a tree," Maka said looking at him.

"Then why did you keep it a secret?" Sebastian asked. "It must have been terribly painful."

"I've had worse, and I didn't want to worry anyone," Maka said shrugging. Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly. He had no idea why they were here and he suddenly wanted to know. The thought of slamming her against the wall and demanding answers crossed his mind, but before he could act on it, Akane showed up.

"Maka, Anya needs you, she's ready to go to bed," the meister said giving Sebastian a cold look.

"I'm coming," Maka said looking over her shoulder at Sebastian as she climbed the stairs. "Perhaps, you shouldn't be so blatant about your intentions." She said before hurrying away. Sebastian looked shocked for a moment before smiling at Akane, who stayed behind.

"Maka can hold her own you know," Akane said. "Even with a hurt wrist it isn't wise to try anything." He smirked. "Even if she didn't kick your butt, there are two boys who would gladly do it for her here, and another back home." He rubbed his chin. "Any of her friends really." He turned to walk off. "You don't have to fear us though. Perhaps another."

Sebastian watched the teen walk off and he took a deep breath. Who were these kids? How had they known what he was planning to do? He'd been with Ciel for years and they were connected by the contract, yet the boy was blind as to his intentions most of the time. So how was it, 6 strange teenagers come in and know what exactly was going on? The demon growled lowly, his eyes glowing for a moment before he made his way back to his master's side. All in good time…

 _ ***S***_

 _ **Hey all thanks for reading again. I actually got something in quicker! Yay. But updates will probably be few and far between. My laptop crashed and I don't have the money to get it fixed. All my updates will have to be made from a computer at the library, and I hate having to do that. So Maybe once every month or so. I'm also updating this earlier than I planned, I had wanted it to be a Valentine's gift to you all, however SwampCon is that weekend, so a few days earlier won't hurt right? Happy Early Valentine's Day everyone. Enjoy and be careful.**_

 _ **Anyway, any questions, concerns, or comments, or if you just wanna be nice and say hey, please leave a review or pop me a PM. I really would appreciate the feedback :3**_

 _ **Shimmerz**_


	4. Enter The Ball, Where's Ciel and Maka?

_***Black Weapons***_

 _ **Here is chapter 4 as promised :3 I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!**_

 _ ***S***_

" _I'm tired of this. It's like, just when I think our goal is within reach; it slips right through our fingers. It's happened time and time again. Now, when we finally have it in our grasp, the truth slaps us in the face."_

 _ **~Fullmetal Alchemist**_

 _ ***S***_

 **Song: Níl Sé' N Lá by Celtic Woman**

 _ ***S***_

 **Chapter Four: Enter The Ball, Where's Maka and Ciel?**

The next morning dawned quicker than anyone wanted. Ciel stared at his ceiling for a long while, after Sebastian had come back last night he'd been in a foul mood. There was no doubt in his mind that it was over his guests, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Finally, he sat up, sunlight was streaming through his windows yet Sebastian hadn't come to him yet.

"Sebastian," he called out, fully expecting his butler to come running. Sure enough, several moments later Sebastian stuck his head in the door.

"Yes master?" He asked. Ciel jerked his head for Sebastian to enter his room.

"Have you figured out a plan for tonight?" Ciel asked moving to the edge of the bed. Sebastian moved to Ciel's closet to get his clothes ready for the day.

"I have them almost set into concrete master," Sebastian said turning around to face him. "I just have one more detail to work out with one of Princess Anya's girls." Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to drag someone innocent into this Sebastian," he said lowly. Sebastian smirked slightly as he dressed Ciel and didn't speak until he was tying his shoes.

"If everything goes exactly as I have planned, no harm will come to Miss Albarn," Sebastian said standing up. Ciel made a soft noise of frustration but knew there was no sense in trying to talk his butler out of it if he had his mind set.

"Make sure then that everything goes as planned," he said forcefully as he too stood up. "And make sure that the Princess knows you're using one of her girls." He exited the room with Sebastian at his heels. He intended to head down into his study for tea and breakfast and hopefully, some peace and quiet before any of his guests got up, or his aunt showed up. Unfortunately for him, Kid and Anya were already down there with Lau and RanMao, their servants were nowhere to be seen.

"Good Morning Ciel," Anya said looking up briefly before returning to the book in her hands.

"Good morning" Ciel replied walking over to his desk. "No followers today?" He questioned. Usually Tsubaki was never too far behind her.

"Tsubaki and Maka are upstairs planning what I will wear tonight," Anya said. "Soul and Akane went out."

"Out?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"It was brought to my attention that Maka nor Tsubaki had something to wear for tonight, and I was not going to let them go looking shabby," Anya said looking up at him, her blue eyes schooled into a condescending look. "My servants do have to uphold some standard you know."

"My apologies," Ciel said quickly, wishing he had never asked. He looked away from the girl, but not before catching the amused look in Kid's eyes. Somehow, that made it even worse.

"Do excuse me master," Sebastian said. "I'll go get breakfast ready and go have that conversation I mentioned." The demon butler slipped out of the room quietly, leaving the group of people alone. He decided to go have a word with Maka before he made breakfast, as it would be the quicker of the two conversations. Approaching the girls' room, he paused a moment before knocking. "Maka, Tsubaki, may I come in for a moment?" He asked his best silky voice. There were some shuffling noises before Maka's green eyes appeared in the crack of the door, she looked slightly apprehensive.

"Does Princess Anya need us?" She asked opening the door a little wider.

"No," Sebastian said stepping inside. He skirted around Maka and noted the look that Tsubaki gave him, so Maka had told her about last night. "My master gave me orders to come up with a plan to try and find out if the Viscount Druitt is the Jack the Ripper killer." Both girls started and blinked a few times.

"Why would Ciel do that?" Maka asked. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, again another slip up on their part.

"He is the Queen's guard dog, he is tasked with having to keep London's underground in control," the demon said proudly. "The Queen sent him orders to apprehend the killer before he or she continued on their killing spree." Maka frowned slightly.

"So, why are you here?" The sandy haired meister asked. "Something to do with these plans of yours I suppose?"

"Very intuitive aren't you," Sebastian drawled. He sighed and shook his head. "Alas, I need your help, I would like to use you for bait."

"For bait?" Maka and Tsubaki said, their eyes wide.

"Are you insane?" Maka snapped. She glared at Sebastian, she knew that the Viscount Druitt wasn't Jack the Ripper, but Sebastian had no clue, and here he wanted to use someone as bait.

"I can insure that no harm will come to you, and I will be using the young master as bait, if you will, as well," Sebastian said, his wine colored eyes imploring this girl to go along with it. Maka looked at Tsubaki who shook her head.

"I'll do it," Maka said looking away from her friend. Tsubaki made a frustrated noise and turned away. Sebastian smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Maka," he said straightening up. "I will gather you and the young master later to explain your part in everything." He bowed again once more before exiting the room just as Akane and Soul were walking in with garment bags over their arms.

"What was that about?" Soul asked glaring at the butler's retreating back. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Maka just volunteered to be bait!" Tsubaki said whirling around. "Kid is going to strangle you!" Maka smiled sheepishly when Soul turned to glare at her, while Akane tapped his chin with a thoughtful look.

"Why would you do that?" Soul asked looking at his meister like she'd lost her mind. "We just fought that psycho yesterday and barely made it back!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Ciel and Sebastian believe that the Viscount Druitt could possibly be Jack the Ripper," she said slowly. "Which we all know isn't true. So what's the harm?" The others in the room paused. "And while that's going on, you guys can keep an eye on Grell without drawing attention from Sebastian or Ciel." Akane smiled and nodded, she certainly had thought it out.

"It's a good plan," Akane said. "But, if Grell makes his move tonight, Kid would be without a weapon you know." Maka frowned.

"Why would he make a move with all the people that will be there?" She asked.

"Who knows," Tsubaki said. She still wore a frown. Kid was still upset about yesterday's incident… He would be livid when he found out about this. She finally looked away from her friend and at the garment bags the boys had. "Let me see those," she said. "And get out!" She took the garment bags from them and practically shoved the two boys out the door.

"Hey!" Soul yelled banging on the closed door for a moment. It opened just wide enough for a book to be tossed out at the white-haired weapon. He rubbed his forehead and scowled when he heard giggles erupt from the room. "Whatever," he muttered turning away, he turned to see Kid and Anya coming up the stairs, from the look on Kid's face, Sebastian must have already told them of his plan. And boy did it look like Kid didn't agree with it.

"Are they decent?" Kid asked nodding at the girl's door.

"No, they kicked us out so they could get ready," Akane said. "How did you take Sebastian's plan for Maka and Ciel?"

"I don't like it, if we get separated, Grell could make his move and I'd be stuck without a weapon," Kid said. He sighed. "In the end it really is Maka's choice and Sebastian said she agreed." Anya slipped past the boys and into the girl's room. Kid sighed again. "Come on, we might as well go get ready," he said this as footsteps were heard on the stairs and Ciel and Sebastian came into view. Kid looked away from them and walked to his room without another word.

"Ah hell," Soul muttered. Tonight was bound to be full of arguing, and he could see no easy way of getting out of it.

 _ ***S***_

A little more than three hours later, Kid, Akane, and Soul were waiting for everyone else in the main hall. Sebastian appeared not too long after they'd started waiting. A clear look of amusement on his face. The object of said amusement made itself known shortly after.

"I would like to say I hate you," Ciel said as he came into view. "This was not what I had in mind!" Soul took one look at the young Phantomhive and burst out laughing. Ciel had been stuffed into a dress and a wig, succeeding in looking very much like a girl. "Oh shut up!" Ciel barked at the albino boy.

"What is going on?" Tsubaki stuck her head around the corner and looked down the stairs, her hair fell around her in curls, down from its usual neat ponytail. She emerged from the corner wearing a form fitting black evening gown. The dress definitely made her look older than she was, which Anya had planned for. _'Keep an eye on Sebastian tonight,'_ the princess had told her. There was a slit up the side of the gown, allowing for more movement, should Tsubaki need to fight. And over her hands were a pair of elbow length black gloves.

"Oh nothing," Akane said quickly.

"Just our young lady putting up a protest," Kid said, trying and failing to keep the amusement off his face. Tsubaki looked confused before catching sight of Ciel.

"Yes, yes," Ciel snapped. His already short temper growing even shorter. "Let's all make fun of me. So glad I can amuse you." He glared at them all through his one uncovered eye. The other hidden by the bangs of the wig.

"Ciel it honestly isn't that bad," Anya said appearing from around the corner. She was dressed in a light blue ball gown. The top was form fitted and it flared out at the bottom. Delicate lacey sleeves adorned it. The whole dress had tiny crystals over it, just enough so that the dress shimmered when she moved. Her hair was pulled back from her face and left straight, and her crown twinkled in her hair. She also wore a pair of white gloves over her hands. She stopped and turned around. "Maka come on." She tugged at the other girl.

"I don't want to," came the muffled reply. "Soul will laugh at me."

"I will personally beat him if that happens," Tsubaki said turning to glare at Maka's weapon. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Come on Maka, it can't be any worse than the young lady down here," he called up the stairs, unable to resist another jab at Ciel's predicament. There was a moment of silence.

"Fine," Maka muttered coming around the corner. The blonde meister smoothed down the heavy skirts of her dress as she looked up to see everyone's faces. She was dressed in a corset-top ball gown. The color was a deep forest green that went perfectly with her hair and eyes. The skirt was silk with a layer of black tulle over it that was gathered and held with green silk roses, it flared out and was floor length. The top itself had silver and black beading and embroidery. In one hand she held a pair of elbow length black gloves, unable to put them on with her wrist in the wrap. Her hair, usually in pigtails was completely down and the bottom was curled.

"Wow," Akane said smiling, she certainly looked more like a princess than Anya did. Kid and Soul were still staring at her as a blush spread over the girl's face. Sebastian chuckled slightly but kept his own gaze on the two boys who seemed to be in a trance before turning his look onto his own master, whose eyes seemed to be stuck on Maka as well. _'Great,'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly. _'Just what I need. A horde of hormonal teenage boys to look after.'_

"Is it really not bad?" Maka asked as she descended the stairs carefully. Anya and Tsubaki had forced her into a pair of green heels that matched the dress.

"Of course not," Kid breathed, finally coming around. He suddenly smirked. The color of her dress was the color she'd described her scythe form having. He wondered if she'd told Anya and Anya had done it on purpose.

"You actually look like a girl," Soul said. Maka turned her look onto her weapon and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"What was that Soul?" She growled.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything… um you look good, really nice," The albino was backtracking at the look he had received. He didn't particularly feel like dying tonight.

"That's what I thought you'd said," Maka said smiling brightly. She walked over to Ciel, who was following her every move with his eyes. "You look nice Ciel, though I have to say I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to see you all dressed up, as a man." She sent a teasing look over her shoulder at Soul and Kid, who both glowered and pouted.

"You look like a true lady Miss Maka," Sebastian said as the door opened. Madame Red entered with Grell right behind her.

"My, don't you all look wonderful!" She cried as her gaze swept over them. Lau and Ran Mao materialized out of nowhere and they were ready to go. Madame Red stopped Maka and held out a stiff brace for her wrist. "I'd be careful if I were you," she whispered in the girls' ear as they fell back.

"Was that a threat Madame Red?" Maka asked, steeling her gaze and she let the woman help her settle the brace. She winced when the red-haired woman pulled it a little too tight.

"More of a warning," the woman said not backing down from Maka's gaze.

"Madame Red, Miss Maka, come on," Sebastian called from where he held a car door open for the women. The two broke their stares and Maka held her skirts off the ground as she walked towards the car. She would show Madame Red that she wasn't afraid of her or Grell.

 _ ***S***_

 **Viscount Druitt's Residence, The Ball**

Thirty minutes into the ball, and it had turned into a pseudo game of hide-and-seek. Ciel was trying to stay away from Lizzy, lest the girl blow his cover. He was saved from having to run when Sebastian swept him up into a dance. His butler circled them around to where Soul and Maka were awkwardly dancing. From the constant wincing and whispered apologies, Ciel guessed that Maka couldn't dance very well. Kid was nearby dancing with Anya, but his attention kept turning to Maka as well. Though something kept nudging the edge of his senses, he turned to find Akane motioning for him discretely. Kid left Anya almost immediately, and wove his way between dancing couples.

"Grell has gone missing," Akane said once Kid was within earshot.

"What? How? He was just here," Kid said.

"As soon as your attention strayed he left," Akane said. "I almost didn't notice until I did another sweep."

"Damn," Kid growled. He looked around for Maka, he couldn't see her with his eyes, so he searched with his Soul Perception, she was with Ciel it would seem, and one other soul. That must be the Viscount Druitt's. He growled, he couldn't pull her away now. "Find Tsubaki and Soul." He muttered. Of all the times for Maka to disappear.

 _ ***S***_

Maka frowned as she and Ciel followed the Viscount Druitt through his home. She had a really bad feeling, and she was starting to wish she'd stayed up with the others. Viscount Druitt finally opened up a door that revealed stairs and Maka thanked Lord Death that she was used to stairs. Though the heels on her feet she could do without. Maka stayed as close to Ciel as she could. Confidence was rolling off the boy's soul in waves, Maka smiled slightly, at least he didn't scare easily. Finally the Viscount stopped beside a door. He smiled as he opened it and ushered the two of them inside. It took Maka second to figure something was wrong, but even as she turned to yell, she felt her legs go out and her vision blur. Only through quick thinking did she manage to send a pulse through her soul, hoping Kid or Akane would feel it.

When she finally felt herself coming to, the first thing she noticed was the quiet murmur of voices. She then became aware of the ropes binding her wrists, her brace was also missing and her wrist throbbed with a dull ache. It was dark and she couldn't see anything, so she activated her Soul Perception. She jerked back when the room in front of her flared up with bright blue human souls, beside her somewhere was Ciel and beyond him was the Viscount Druitt. _'What's going on?'_ She thought to herself.

"And now what you've all been waiting for," Viscount Druitt's voice rang out. "Tonight's crown jewels." Maka felt something be draw away from her, however her eyes were still covered. "I'm sure they'd make a sweet decoration, or nice pets. You may keep them whole, or separate parts if you want. Buy them together or separate. The one in pink's eye are two different colors, but to the discerning collector that would add to her unique attraction." Maka heard Ciel growl lowly, something she herself felt like doing. She made a mental note to ask Professor Stein if they could have a class on escaping bonds as she fidgeted with the ropes restraining her arms. "The bidding shall begin momentarily. We'll start at a thousand guineas each." Maka felt someone untie her blindfold, and she looked over t see Ciel's being removed as well. The young earl looked livid. She gasped when he looked her way.

"Ciel…" She muttered, seeing that his eyes were indeed two different colors. She ignored the people now yelling out figures, each trying to win them. His left eye, his normal eye was a blue that rivaled Tsbuaki's own, but his right eye, was distinctly purple, and had a marking in it that Maka couldn't quite make out. Ciel turned away from her, looking bored.

"Sebastian," he said calmly. "Come get us now." Maka looked at him in astonishment, as his eye seemed to glow, no way could Sebastian find his way to them. Maka herself was reaching out with her soul, trying to find Soul, Akane, or Kid. Suddenly all the light went out in the room, leaving Maka to rely on her Soul Perception. She gasped when she recognized Sebastian's soul enter the room, and it was soon followed by grunts of pain before the lights came back on.

"Honestly sir," Sebastian's voice brought both teens looking to find the butler. "Are good for nothing but getting captured? How sad." The butler looked very disappointed and Maka frowned.

"How did you find us?" She asked, her voice ringing through the now quiet room.

"As long as the contract remains in place you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not," Ciel said, both men ignoring Maka.

"This kind of contract is sealed by a demon placing a mark on his prey," Sebastian said as he approached the stage that Maka and Ciel were on. Maka stared at him with wide eyes. A demon… But… They hadn't heard of any demon other than the Kishin… And they all knew what happened to him. Sebastian looked sideway at Maka, gauging how she took this information in. "The more noticeably placed the mark, the stronger the bond is. The demon serves…"

"And in return the prey can never escape," Ciel said. Maka felt a small shiver run down her back, she felt as if this is something she shouldn't hear, like it was something that could end with her own death. By now Sebastian had reached the cage holding Ciel, he grabbed hold of them and bent the bars back easily.

"Yes, I will be with you everywhere," Sebastian said bending down in front of Ciel. He could hear Maka's heartbeat accelerate, and wondered what was going through the poor girl's head. She would live through this of course, not that her soul wasn't almost as sweet smelling as his own master's. "Until the end, I shall be at your side no matter what. Even should I perish in the world, I shall still be there, in the depths of Hell my Lord." He pulled Ciel out of the cage carefully. "This is how I differ from Humans. I do not lie." The ropes around Ciel's wrists fell away when Sebastian pointed at them and he made sure that his master could stand before he went to free Maka.

"Good, you'll never lie to me no matter what, understand," Ciel said, watching his butler as he bent back the bars of Maka's cage. The blonde girl jerked away from Sebastian, but calmed only slightly when the demon got rid of the ropes around her as well.

"Yes my young lord," Sebastian said helping Maka out of the cage. The meister moved a bit away from them, where she could keep an eye on both of them.

"I don't understand what exactly is going on here," she said quietly. "But taking a humans soul is unforgivable, freely given or not."

"What would you know about souls?" Ciel asked her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"More than you I'm willing to bet," Maka shot back at him. "I know your soul has been askew since we got here, and now I know why."

"Oh good," Sebastian drawled. "You can see his soul, do tell, does it look as delicious as it smells?" He wore a large smirk, to which Maka gave him a glare.

"I have permission to kill any who take human souls," Maka warned. She liked Ciel, but if it came down to it, she was sure she could get Kid to help her take them down. They took down Asura, taking down Sebastian should be relatively easy.

"Hmmm," Sebastian muttered. "You must be a Reaper of some sort," he rubbed his chin. "Or an angel?"

"Neither," Maka said. Ciel wandered over to the unconscious Druitt.

"I guess this solves the Jack the Ripper case," he said looking down at him. Maka nearly snorted. "That was easier than I expected." Sebastian smiled and gave a short laugh.

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before too much longer," he said. "We should take our leave." He stooped and picked up Ciel easily before turning quickly and grabbing Maka as well.

"Hey put me down!" Maka yelped, panicking slightly.

"Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious," Sebastian said. "Not a word about this is to get to any of your friends, understood?" A threat laced his tone and Maka nodded, not wanting to fight about it tonight. Sebastian leaped out of the window without another word. He deposited Maka in the front hall, where guests were just starting to leave for the night, before he and Ciel disappeared.

"Maka!" Maka turned to see her friends swarming towards her, their faces lined with worry.

"Maka where were you?" Kid asked when they reached her. He turned her around several times, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"The Viscount Druitt had Ciel and I tied up," she said quietly, so no one could hear.

"What?" Soul exclaimed. "But we know he isn't Jack the Ripper…"

"I know this," Maka said, fairly tired with this night, on top of the fact that they had removed her brace and it wasn't anywhere to be found. "He was trying to sell us, human trafficking." Her friend's face twisted up in disgust.

"How did you get away?" Tsubaki asked looking around in worry.

"Authorities showed up and busted it, and Ciel and I were let go, Sebastian was waiting in the hall when we got here, he went ahead and took Ciel home," Maka said. She rubbed her eyes carefully. "I would also like to go home, it's late and it's been a horrible night." She sounded tired, and when Kid looked at her, he knew it was genuine.

"Alright," Kid said softly. "Let's go." Instead of trying to find a car, they walked. It would be good for them, and it wasn't too far a walk to begin with. Maka drug herself up the stairs when they reached Ciel's London Home. She vaguely heard Kid say something to Soul and the others. She looked around when she reached the top of the stairs before darting into hers and Tsubaki's bedroom. Her friend entered not too long after she did and the girls got ready in silence.

"It should go without saying that not a word of what happened reaches my father," Maka said as she flopped facedown on the bed.

"Of course not Maka," Tsubaki said as she laid down beside her.

 _ ***S***_

The next morning they woke to find Ciel in a terrible mood. Maka spied a newspaper sitting on his desk with the headline: "Jack the Ripper Strikes Again". She figured he would be greatly put out by the revelation, she shook her head. From the corner of her eye she caught Sebastian with his head bent down close to Kid. Maka frowned. She wondered what they were talking about, but was called immediately to Anya's side. Akane was floating around by her, always staying in-between her and Grell.

"Grell disappeared around the same time you had," Akane whispered in her ear as she leaned down to see what Anya had to say.

"Kid is worried that he's going to make his move soon," Anya said, Maka peeked over her shoulder at Madame Red and her butler. Grell caught her eye and winked again.

"I'm really starting to hate this guy," Maka muttered as she straightened up.

"Come Sebastian," Ciel said suddenly. "I wish to speak to you in private." Sebastian and Ciel exited the room, the demon throwing a last look over his shoulder at Kid, and then Maka.

"I should be getting home," Madame Red said. "I have work tonight." She bowed slightly to Anya and nodded at Lau and Kid. "Come along Grell." Grell tripped after his mistress, unable to resist another wink and a slight wave at Maka. The blonde meister gritted her teeth and glared after him.

"I think I second that," Akane said quietly in her ear. "I'm starting to hate him as well."

"I think we all are," Anya said standing up. "By the way Maka," she said. "Kid informed his father about your unfortunate incident last night." Maka groaned and only imagined the talk she was going to get from her father when she got home.

"Wonderful," she said from between her teeth. Lau and Ranmao vacated the room soon after, leaving the DWMA students alone.

"I'm starting to wish we had the others with us," Kid said. "It's going to be harder to catch Grell in the act than we thought." He cast his golden gaze over the worried faces of his friends.

"We can do this," Maka said. "We handled the Kishin," she pointed out.

"Technically you handled the Kishin," Tsubaki said.

"I was sat out for all of those fights," Anya piped up.

"Protecting her," Akane said pointing at her.

"Passed out," Kid and Soul said together.

"Thanks for the optimism guys," Maka grumbled. Kid smiled slightly and walked over to her. He put his arms around her gently.

"I have faith in our skills as meisters and weapons," he said. "But last night was a wakeup call, we cannot afford to get separated. Is that understood?" He said looking around at them. They all nodded. "Good." They were ready.

 _ ***S***_

 _ **Annnnnd MEGACON UPDATE! So hope you guys enjoy this. Next chapter will essentially be Episode 5, and will take a twist after that. I think I will take it all the way through the first season of Black Butler. Not quite sure yet.**_

 _ **As I said this is my MegaCon update. MegaCon is a huge anime convention in Orlando, FL. And this will be my first really big con and I'm super looking forward to it. If you happen to be there, drop me a PM telling me if you're cosplaying or not and I'll try and find you for pictures!**_

 _ **Also, Vic Mignogna, Colleen Clinckenbeard, Todd Haberkorn and Trina Nishimura will be there!**_

 _ **~Shimmerz~**_


	5. Jack the Ripper Revealed

_***Black Weapons***_

 _ **Hey look another new chapter! Yay! I feel so happy haahaha**_

 _ ***S***_

 _"The lower city is mine, its people are mine. If I find them that's doing all this kidnapping and murdering, they'd best pray for mercy, because once I get my teeth in 'em, I will NEVER let them go."_ __

 _ **~Beka Cooper, Terrier by Tamora Pierce**_

 _ ***S***_

 **Chapter 5: Jack the Ripper Revealed, Who Is The Enemy Here?**

The next day was tense, and all of the meisters could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was prepared for a fallout, even if everyone was preparing for something different. All of the ends were the same… Jack the Ripper being stopped. Maka and Tsubaki were upstairs putting on their normal outfits, deciding it would be better for them, or at least better for Maka, should they do so. There was a soft knock at the door and Anya entered with Akane following closely, both of them had the same idea it would seem and were back in their normal clothes as well. Soon Kid and Soul joined them and the DWMA students sat around the small room. Maka stared out the window, it was such a gloomy day, the skies full of rain.

"Where is Ciel?" Maka asked turning around.

"Playing chess with Madame Red in his study," Kid said. He was still peeved about last night, Maka could see it. She sat down on the arm of the chair he was in and he drug her into his lap. She blushed slightly at the first real form of affection they'd had since coming on this mission.

"And Grell?" Soul asked.

"Gone," Akane growled. "He never showed up when Madame Red did. It's like he's stopped caring about if he's caught or not."

"Or he's trying to bait us into finding him," Tsubaki said softly.

"I swear, you could have been a death scythe by now if you weren't with Black*Star," Kid muttered. Tsubaki blushed and waved her hands, excuses already falling from her lips.

"He thinks he's going to get away without getting caught," Maka said. She closed her eyes and sighed. "This mission is harder than it seems," she said finally.

"You're right," Kid said. "But that doesn't mean we can't handle it. Don't forget, with the exception of Anya and Akane, we handled the Kishin. We handled Crona and we handled Medusa and Arachne. If we have to we'll just do a last minute team resonance." He looked around the room and everyone nodded, their faces set in grim determination. "It should go without saying, but. Don't let any of these people see us like this. We'll claim sick if we have to. Though, Tsubaki, Anya, Akane, and Myself could probably get away with it."

"You fancy people you," Maka muttered.

"Look at that Maka, we're undesirable in the company of nobles," Soul grinned. He opened his mouth to say something but Maka shoved her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," she said narrowing her eyes towards the door.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Grell," Maka, Akane, and Kid said. The DWMA students sat in a tense silence for several moments as lightning flashed outside.

"He must have been picking up Madame Red," Kid said after a moment. They relaxed some before Anya yawned.

"I think I'll head off to bed," she said somewhat sleepily. "Someone wake me if anything new comes up." She exited the room, followed by Akane. The other four sat in silence. Maka and Tsubaki both drifted off until Anya came running back in. "Get up!" She yelled.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" Soul growled. Maka had slipped and fell onto the floor when Anya had yelled.

"Sebastian and Ciel have gone out," Akane said looking in behind her.

"In the middle of the night?" Tsubaki said in confusion.

"Sebastian must have figured it out," Maka said. She stood and yanked her overcoat off of the bed. She was running out the door as she put it on. "We have to find them and make sure that Grell doesn't hurt either one of them."

"She's right," Kid said, the others were hot on her heels. "Maka, it would be easier if you guys would turn into weapons."

"Right," she said nodding. Around her Tsubaki fell into Anya's hands as her short sword mode and Akane swung Soul around a few times.

"Still feels strange," Akane muttered. Maka closed her eyes and concentrated, grasping on to the part of her soul that housed her weapon abilities. When she opened her eyes, she was falling into Kid's waiting hands in her weapon form.

"God Maka," she heard Soul's voice as if through water. "You're my meister, there's no reason you should look cooler than me as a weapon!" Maka giggled. Kid admired her blade, seeing it for the first time. The top part of it was a deep green with black swirls that were just barely there. The bottom half was pitch black and deadly looking. The pole was black as well, with deep green ribbons winding around the top, as if keeping the blade attached.

"We've got no time to waste!" Anya said.

"Oh yeah," Kid summoned his skateboard and took off, he hoped the others could keep up somehow. He singled out Ciel's soul and made for it, aware of other souls around it, but not sensing who they were at the moment. When he felt they were close enough, he jumped down and started running. He'd just turned a corner when he heard a woman scream. "Damn!" He cursed.

"Ciel!" Maka cried, her image appearing in her blade. Kid came to a screeching halt, slightly behind Sebastian as the butler leaped back, dragging Ciel with him. Sebastian slit his eyes at them but stayed silent. Kid watched the door in front of them, sensing Grell's soul within.

"You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there," Sebastian said, a smirk on his lips. Behind them, Akane and Anya had caught up. "Jack the Ripper, or rather Grell Sutcliff." Grell appeared in the doorway, his human disguise still on.

"My father wants a few words with you as well," Kid added. "You've caused a lot of trouble so soon after the Kishin was defeated!"

"No, no you're wrong!" Grell said a hand outstretched. "I heard the scream and rushed to help but…" He trailed off.

"You can drop the innocent act!" Akane yelled. "We know who and what you are!"

"It's over," Sebastian said, his hand still covering Ciel's face. "You know this is actually the first time I've met someone like you." His eyes slid over to Kid. "Though, another followed rather quickly. You played the role of helpless butler rather well. Your act had everyone almost completely fooled."

"You, you think so?" Grell said softly.

"Careful," Maka said. "Giriko will be nearby. He won't be defenseless." Kid nodded and scanned the area around them. It would be a tight space to fight in anyway. Grell started chuckling and then smiled, revealing a mouth full of teeth as sharp as Soul's.

"Soul, someone tried to steal your look," Kid said casually.

"Yeah but I'm way cooler!" Soul said appearing in the blade of his scythe, he too wore a large grin that showed off his teeth. "I'm ready for some payback for what you did to Maka you bastard!"

"How kind!" Grell said. He reached up and pulled the ribbon from his hair. "I am an actress," he looked around as he pulled his glasses from his face. "Where is my little blonde punching bag? I thought she was your meister? Is she too scared to face me?" He laughed as he ran a comb through his hair, turning it back to its bright red. He pulled out a pair of matching glasses and shoved them on his face.

"Say that to my face!" Maka yelled, losing control over her weapon form in her anger.

"Maka!" Kid shouted.

"Oh look at that! Maybe I was wrong!" Grell started laughing and settled his gaze on Sebastian. "I suppose you aren't really Sebastian either, are you?"

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me," Sebastian said letting his eyes roam over the children that surrounded him. Interesting ones, perhaps that is why their souls smelled so delicious. "So that is who I am at the time."

"Oh so you're playing the faithful guard dog," Grell laughed again, obviously not feeling threatened. "I suppose you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are Sebastian, brats. No… I'll call you Bassy," he flicked his hair and smiled. "Let me introduce myself. The Banet butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say? Let's get along." He blew a kiss at Sebastian and the tall man froze and a look of pure disgust crossed his face.

"Someone tell me how a loser like him was able to become a reaper?" Soul asked. Kid shrugged, honestly he wasn't too sure of that either at this moment. He kept his hand latched around Maka's. The blonde meister was staring at the reaper with a look of pure hatred.

"Only the best do," Grell said, hearing the scythe's question. "It's so nice to talk to you in my true form! I'll admit, I was surprised when I first met you, I'd never seen a demon playing a butler." The DWMA students not in the know whipped their heads around to stare at Sebastian in shock.

"A… A demon…" Anya said, her hands started to shake slightly. Maka didn't take her eyes off of Grell. This is what he wanted, a divided front. He knew how the DWMA felt on demons.

"I can say the same about you," Sebastian said calmly, ignoring the looks he was receiving. He still wasn't sure who or what these teenagers were, but first he had an erratic reaper to deal with. "I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be an intermediary between man and god." Kid snorted.

"My father is hardly god, he may be the death god, but the reapers themselves do not work for any god but him," he said feeling like laughing. "It is the job of lesser reapers like Grell to do work for him, as he cannot leave the DWMA. Things have been hectic the last year or so, and all reapers are supposed to be helping to make it right, not make it worse."

"Yes, why would someone like you pretend to be a lowly servant?" Sebastian asked, his eyes sliding over Kid once again. So this boy was the son of death… very interesting.

"Why indeed," Grell said with a smirk. "For now let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Ciel jerked back slightly in Sebastian's arms.

"This woman would be?"

"You don't really need to ask do you?" the voice came from within the building, and was followed by footsteps. Ciel pulled Sebastian's hand up away from his eyes so that he could see, his face set into a neutral expression. He finally saw Grell's true form and beside him was Madame Red and another man, dirty looking and strange.

"Giriko," Kid said.

"Hello brats," Giriko grinned widely. "Boy have I been waiting for this! I couldn't believe it when a reaper found me and wanted me as his weapon, but then when Grell and I found Maka and Soul in the woods… Well, it was almost too good to pass up."

"Shut up," Madame Red said glaring at the man. "I didn't count on this, I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell really is. Until the brats from that damned school came, I knew with them being here they'd be trouble."

"You were on the suspect list from the very beginning," Ciel said rubbing his face where a spot of blood had splashed across it. "Though your alibis seemed flawless."

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?" Madame Red asked. She seemed amused to the others.

"She must really think she's getting away with this," Akane said quietly.

"I was looking for a murderer, degree of relation to me did not matter," Ciel said. Sebastian's eyes wandered over to his master, how he loved the smell of his soul when he was being cruel. Each time they finished up a case, it smelled sweeter and sweeter. "None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all your murders."

"I have to hand it to him," Kid muttered. "He truly is a genius, demon butler or not." Beside him Maka had calmed down enough to return to her weapon form. Kid took hold of her and brought her up to his shoulder, ignoring the shivers of his OCD.

"But if one of them had an inhuman accomplice that would change the game completely," Ciel said, he watched Maka's transformation in slight awe, not really wanting to be distracted, but it was something that he couldn't look away from. "It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed. Someone who could travel from the Viscount's home to the East end instantaneously. In the end you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper."

"I'd like to point out that Maka and I killed the original Jack the Ripper," Soul put in. "Quite a while back too."

"Shut up," Akane muttered. Ciel gave the boy and the red and black scythe a glare. They would all be undergoing their own round of questioning later.

"I began to look at what else the victims had in common besides prostitution, and then I noticed that they'd all undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work," Ciel said reaching into his coat. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it. "One, the only one who was still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelley. We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually. But we were… too late." Ciel looked down at this. He really had hoped he and Sebastian would have been able to save the woman.

"My darling nephew, you couldn't just let it be?" Madame Red said, her calm demeanor changing slowly. Her hands clenched into fists as she gazed at the rag-tag group in front of her. "But now," her head snapped up and Kid could see the desperation in her eyes. "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!" It was her words that snapped everyone into action as Giriko transformed quickly, landing in Grell's hands and the Lesser Reaper was no longer standing beside the red-haired woman. Kid and Akane moved together and caught Giriko's blades in between the two scythe staffs.

"Just give up Grell," Kid growled lowly. "You know who we are and you know we are more than capable of taking you down!"

"Can someone explain to me these things?" Ciel's voice was full of curiosity as Grell leaped back, away from the meisters.

"Perhaps that is a question best saved for later my lord," Sebastian said stepping forward, trusting the strange kids with guarding his master for the time being. "I would like to point out that it was tasked to me by my master to bring an end to Jack the Ripper, so I shall take over from here." He ducked under the still crossed scythes and faced Grell with a grim face.

"What a stoic man you are!" Grell cried, waving Giriko up and down, despite the protests that could be heard from the weapon. "It makes you even more irresistible." The red-haired reaper stopped playing around and his face took on a more serious note. "You know, red is my favorite color, it's good for hair, for clothes, for lipstick, so I painted all those women with pretty pretty red blood." Maka gagged slightly and she heard Anya gasp.

"At least it wasn't black," she heard Soul mutter. Maka felt her eye twitch, her partner would be getting a Maka chop as soon as physically possible.

"So Bassy, I'll make you even better looking than you are!" Grell continued. "I'll tear you up from the inside and trust me, I'll make you like it!" The man winked at the tall demon in front of him. Sebastian himself looked like he was going to be sick, before he turned his back on the reaper.

"You're a Grim Reaper, your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying," he said as he walked back to Ciel, Grell throwing a small fit behind his back. He whipped of his coat and placed it carefully over his master's head, to prevent him from getting any wetter than he already was. "And as a butler your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations and quite frankly," the demon turned to face the reaper, the DWMA students watching in interest. "I find it sickening." Kid's eyes nearly popped out of his head, what kind of demon was this?

"Bassy," Grell gave a wide grin, showing off his teeth as he ignored the complaints of his weapon. "You wound me," he raised Giriko. "You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem." He made a sign with his hands and stuck out his tongue. "Ask the pretty blonde and her scythe how long they lasted." He laughed. "Though I suppose it was a slip-up that they even got out alive as it is." He laughed when the students tensed up, the three mesiters glaring.

"Your wrist then Miss Maka?" Sebastian said calmly.

"Stupid bastard," Soul spat, his image appearing briefly in the blade of his scythe. "Give us a chance again and you'll see just how easy it is to take you down!"

"Shut up," Kid said lowly. "He's trying to get a rise out of you idiot."

"In my name and in that of the Queen," Ciel startled them all by speaking, the meisters having almost forgotten that he was there. His hand was hovering over the eyepatch on his face. "I order you Sebastian," he raised the patch, allowing the meisters to see that mark that was on his eye, a mark that was now glowing slightly, as were Sebastian's own eyes. "Put an end to them!"

"Indeed my young lord," Sebastian's voice lowered and he raised a gloved hand to his mouth, his teeth grabbing hold of the edge of his glove, pulling it on tighter. Kid, Akane, and Anya tensed and tightened their grip on their weapons, dealing with demons was something that the DWMA was built to do. Rarely did they ever have to encounter a full demon, the only case in the last hundred years being the encounter with Asura. Now they were standing between a demon of unknown power and origin and a Lesser Reaper gone astray. Needless to say… This mission had gone very wrong.

 _ ***S***_

 _ **Ugh! SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER YOU GUYS! I just got busy, you know life and stuff. Then again I didn't exactly promise monthly updates, or regular updates either. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have enjoyed this story so far! I have some awesome plans for a series set in this universe, however if they ever actually see the light of day *shrugs* we shall see.**_

 _ **Like always loves, any questions, concerns, or comments can be left as a review or you can pop me a PM. I love hearing from you guys!**_

 _ **Shimmerz**_


End file.
